


Medioxumate

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But fluffy ending, Dorks in Love, Fluffyfest, M/M, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Snapshots of Dean and Cas's relationship paralleled against the event's of Sam and Alexa's.





	1. So it begins...

Walking back into Dean’s room, Cas watches as Dean finishes up his nightly routine. He picks up his book on the bedside table and casually starts reading. After re-living so many painful memories, they both know that the chance of Dean sleeping peacefully tonight is lower than the throne of Hell. It’s only a moment later when Dean walks back in wearing an old tshirt and his boxers. 

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean,” he sets the book down as he watches Dean.

“Make yourself comfortable there man,” Dean chuckles softly as he climbs into bed.

“I plan to, Dean,” He leans back and props his shoeless feet on the edge of the bed. “You should get some sleep. I feel that Alexa’s story is going to be trying for all of us.”

Dean rolls to his stomach and gets comfortable. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Hey, how do you think Sam’s taking it? Like really, I know at the moment he’s freaking out,” he asks turning his head to face Cas.

He sighs looking at the door before making eye contact with Dean again, “I believe he’s in a state of shock and confusion. He and Alexa have much to process. As do you. You really had no idea about her? Sam never said anything?”

“Yeah, they’ve both been through hell haven’t they?” At Cas’s contemplative nod he continues, “and not a word. Like I told you earlier, she was in his heaven, and even then,” he faceplants his face into his pillow before lifting it back up, “I don’t know if it was because it wasn’t Jess, or because, well a lot of shit was going on at the time and I forgot to ask.”

“I’m guessing it was a combination. I suppose we’ll find out more tomorrow though. Get some sleep Dean, I’ll be here,” he reaches for his book.

Dean runs his hand through his hair and lays his head back down, “yeah, night Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.” He watches as Dean’s breath evens out before opening his book and reads peacefully for a couple hours.

Dean starts making some noises in his sleep. Cas looks up but it seems that at the moment he’s just dreaming of what seems to be a case. He goes back to reading until he hears him cry out, “no. No stop! Sam! Cas!” Dean is suddenly thrashing around on the bed making it difficult for Cas to get close to him without getting hit or sitting on him.

“Dean, Dean, I’m here. It’s ok,” his fingers manage to find purchase on his forehead and he closes his eyes focusing on what’s tormenting Dean. The hunter stills and Cas’s hand slides to cradle his jaw, his eyes still closed.

“Cas,” he mumbles in question.

“I’m right here Dean,” Cas continues to focus his grace and cup Dean’s cheek. “It’s alright.”

“Cas,” he starts to relax. “‘S a dream.”

“Yes. It’s just a dream Dean,” he brushes back his hair that’s matted to his forehead with sweat, and sighs. He starts to get up but feels an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Instead of going back to his chair, he gently shifts positions so that he’s tucked into Dean’s side and feels the hunter let out a relaxed breath.

Cas lays there thinking about how right Alexa’s earlier comment just became. He and Dean are sleeping together, he lets himself enjoy a small laugh to himself at that. Unfortunately the movement is still enough to stir Dean, who grumbles before trying to bury his head in Cas’s neck. He assumes he thinks it’s his pillow. Suddenly the movement stills and he feels Dean’s head pull back, “Cas?”

“Yes,” even he’s unsure if it’s an answer or a question. 

“Why’re you sleeping with clothes on Babe?”

Cas turns and sees Dean’s eyes are already closed again. His head is resting on his pillow and the grip around Cas’s middle has slackened; enough to pull free. Once untangled he stands and watches Dean with tilted head.  _ Why would I be in his bed unclothed? ‘Babe’,  _ the pet name echos. His eyes widen.  _ He was having a dream about us sharing a bed. As a couple. _

“Dean,” he says a bit louder than he intended.

Dean’s instantly up and prepared to fight, “what? What is it Cas?” He looks up to see Cas watching him with wide eyes.  _ Shit what did I do? He looks like he wants to disappear, shit he could any second.  _ “Cas, what is it man? Did I have a dream?”

“Uh, no, well, yes, you did, but that’s not why I woke you just now. I’m not entirely sure why I woke you actually.”

“Um, ok,” he rubs the heel of his palm in his eye, “so walk me through it? You said I had a dream?” he still hasn’t opened his eyes, but Cas knows he’s awake and listening.

“Well, I was reading and then you called out in your sleep. I calmed you and you went back to sleep. However,” he fumbles and Dean tries to help.

“Did I have another one? Man, I’m sorry, I guess,” but Cas jumps in.

“Dean you did have another dream, but it wasn’t a nightmare, at least I don’t think so. I would hope not, I mean.”  _ Why can I not talk? I am an Angel of the Lord. A millenia years old warrior of Heaven.  _ He realizes Dean is speaking.

“What happened, Cas?”

“Well after I calmed you from your nightmare you, um, held me as you went back to sleep,” he notices Dean turning a deep red color.  _ Is he warm? _ He continues, “I didn’t want to wake you so instead of pulling away I laid down beside you. I thought of something that made me laugh and that seemed to wake you, or so I thought. You had your face pressed against my neck then pulled away. I thought you were going to ask why I was in your bed, but instead you asked why I was wearing clothing,” he stops when Dean chokes on what seems to be nothing. “Are you alright Dean?”

He’s a very deep shade of red now but manages to ask, “anything else Cas?”

“You called me Babe,” he’s not looking at Dean but has his head tilted while looking out into space as if trying to recall any minute detail that might help figure out why Dean is having such a strange reaction. He does, however,  look back at him when he hears the man let out a groan and the soft thump of him falling back to the bed. “Dean?”

“Oh god I’m sorry Cas. I um, I don’t know why, I mean, I guess I thought, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Dean there was nothing exactly ‘wrong’,” he air quotes, “with what happened. I was just confused.”

“Guys don’t usually call their best friends ‘Babe’ Cas, or snuggle up with them after a nightmare,” he still can’t make eye contact.

“We have never had an usual relationship Dean. Is that a problem?”

That makes Dean snap his eyes to his, “What? NO! Cas, how could you- I just, I just meant that that’s something a couple does.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve been mistaken for such. You were even dreaming about us being one just now. Did Alexa ask you as well? Sometimes the subconscious can pick odd moments to remember these things and being as I was the one to comfort you after your dream,” his expression softens as though it’s starting to make sense.

Dean on the other hand isn’t sure he’s still breathing.  _ What?!  _ “What do you mean, ‘did Alexa ask me too?’ Ask me what? Wait, did she think we were a couple?”

Cas nods and risks sitting down in the chair by the bed again, “Yes. Before we went to bed she asked how long we had been together because you implied that we were going to the same bed. And come to think of it she was asking about us when you and Sam left for food.”

“What did she say? What did you tell her?”  _ Why are you asking? You don’t really want to know you dumb son of a bitch. _

“I told her that we were very close because of our bond. That I cared for both you and Sam greatly, and then that we were not together in that way.”

“Oh.”  _ Don’t sound so disappointed. What the hell did you expect him to say?  _ He runs his hand behind his neck, “but no. she didn’t ask me if there was an us.” He can’t make eye contact again.  _ Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him. You know what look he’s giving you. _

“Dean.” He looks up.  _ Damn. _

_ “ _ Yeah?” he manages weakly.

“Why does that bother you?”

“It doesn’t, you’d be a great catch, I mean, you’re an actual Angel. With wings. And yeah you’re a bit dorky, but that’s just part of your charm, and,” a hint of movement in the corner of his eye interrupts his rambling.

“Dean,” the voice sounds much closer and when Dean looks up it’s into bright blue eyes. “I meant why did it bother you that I told her the truth.”

“Oh,” he swallowed thickly. “I thought you meant why it bothered me that she thought we were a couple and well it doesn’t, like I said whoever you wanted to be with would be lucky. I thought it bothered you because wait, why’d you laugh?”

Thrown by his sudden change of subject and the unexpected warmth he himself was experiencing because of Dean’s praise, Cas is unsure what he’s talking about, “what?”

“Earlier, when you were describing how we were basically cuddling, you said you laughed and that it woke me up. What did you think of that made you laugh?”

“I thought about how Alexa thought we were going to be sleeping together and it turned out that we were. That’s all. Would it be so hard to believe if I chose you Dean?”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to be confused, “what?”

“You said anyone I chose would be lucky to have me. What if I chose you? Would you still feel, lucky,” he manages to make the word lucky imply so much more and is impressed with how calm he sounded asking despite the questions barreling through his mind.  _ Would Dean want to be loved by me? Would he still think all those things he was saying? Does he even have feelings towards me? It was just a dream after all. _

“Yes,” Cas’s eyes find Dean’s instantly as he continues, “but why would you want me Cas? Why are we even talking about this? It was just a dream, right?” despite the attempt at bravado, Cas can hear and feel the fear in the question. No, confession.

“Dean, I would be more than lucky. It would be an honor if you had feelings for me, no matter how small, dream or not. I was just surprised there was a possibility for either.”

_ Holy shit are we doing this? No, not possible, today was just too many emotions too soon.  _ “Cas, I don’t know,” but he’s stopped.

“Take your time Dean, however much you need. And get some sleep. I’ll be here, that is if you still want me to stay.”

“Thanks Cas, and yeah, you know, in case of the nightmares.”

“Yes, of course Dean,” he returns the small smile Dean gives him.

“But take the chair, don’t need to get all grabby again,” the veil on this quip is about as translucent as they come.

Cas rolls his eyes while still wearing the smile, “Good night Dean.”

“Night Cas,” he winks.   
  


The next morning Dean wakes up feeling, well, good. Not an expected result of spending the day talking about their shitshow of a life. He stretches and rolls over when he hears the gentle, “Hello Dean.”

“Mornin Cas,” he blushes as everything that was said comes back to him.  _ Oh yeah, you awkwardly told each other you had feelings. Kinda.  _ He quickly turns back to face the wall before standing and looking for sweats, it feels like that kind of day. 

“Alexa and Sam are already up, I believe Sam went for his run.”

Dean nods his head, “Right, wait, she gets up as early as he does?” he turns back to Cas. He notices how freaking cute the sleep-rumpled angel looks,  _ fuck. _

Cas smiles, “I believe she had other reasons; Purely coincidental this morning.”

“Right. Guess we should face it,” they walk to the door and Dean wraps his arm around Cas’s shoulders, pulling him into his side. Trying not to think too much when his lips brush Cas’s temple causing the angel to pull back in surprise, he just shrugs and let his eyes fall to the floor. Cas quickly recovers and gently angles Dean’s head to face him, returning the kiss with clear intentions. His answer is a shy but bright smile. Then there’s a spark of something behind his green eyes, “You kiss my hand and we’re done, dude,” he snarks and bumps against his shoulder.

They start toward the kitchen as Cas’s smile widens and he shakes his head, “Big talk from someone who hasn’t had coffee yet.”

“Yeah, that’s your job ain’t it? Have the coffee ready for us humans?”

“I was tending to your other needs, Dean, like cuddling,” he stops as they come to the kitchen and find Alexa. He had completely forgot she was awake while he and Dean,  _ flirted? _ talked.

“Morning boys. I hope french toast and bacon is ok with you. Also Coffee’s ready,” with that Dean heads straight to the pot while Cas walks over to her.

“Would you like some help?”

“Ah, no, I think I got it. Thanks though.”

“Of course,” his eyes fall on Dean who’s thoroughly enjoying his cup, and he has no control over the faint smile that comes across his face. “I’ll be right back,” he says as he leaves the room. Dean gives a grunt but he still cracks an eye to watch the angel leave, his own ghost of a smile on his lips that’s definitely not from the coffee.


	2. The Room

Life in the bunker is rather fifty-fifty lately. Things between Sam and Alexa have been a bit tense. Things between he and Cas though, have gotten downright flirty and he’s actually been having fun. It’s an odd feeling for him. It’s not that he’s not worried about his little brother and this girl though. Each day he can see her getting closer to bolting, but he gives her credit each time he wakes up and sees her. He also knows how that can make someone lose a grip on sanity. He’s grown kind of attached to Alexa as well and doesn’t want to see her or Sam get hurt. He knows someone that might be able to help, but he’ll leave it up to Alexa to go or not. He can’t help but hope she will. 

He walks back to his room and finds Cas standing at his door. “How’d it go?”

Dean ushers him in before answering, “I’m pretty sure she’s gonna run man. Sam’s gonna be crushed. Should I not have talked to her? Was it wrong?”

Cas sits next to him on the bed, “I believe you did the right thing Dean. I wish she would have talked to me, but I fear I was part of the problem. Perhaps Jody will be able to give her what she needs right now.”

Dean bumps into Cas’s shoulder, “You’re never the problem Cas, well, except for those few times,” he tries to cheer his angel up.

“Are you going back to sleep or would you like me to start the coffee?”

“I’m gonna try for a couple more hours I think, thanks though,” he places his hand over Cas’s and realizes how close it is to holding hands. Sure they’ve held onto each others hands before, usually when helping the other up, but this was different wasn’t it? He tests his theory and lines his fingers up to the spaces between Cas’s fingers. He notices his thumb making a small back and forth motion on his hand.  _ Huh, how’d that happen.  _ He chances a glance and sees impossibly blue eyes, soft and warm, watching the dance his hand is doing with an even softer smile.  _ So this is ok. Very ok if that look is anything to go by. If I choose coffee we could keep doing this.  _

“I believe you said you were going to go back to sleep Dean,” Dean hears him say as if reading his thoughts. 

“Yeah, but if I get up for coffee we can keep doing this,” he’s slightly surprised to voice the thought.

“We could do this after you wake up again too.”

“Damn Cas, you drive a hard bargain,” he winks.

“I’ll start the coffee. You can choose to join me, or enjoy a few more hours of sleep. I’d like to remind you that Sam will be up for his run soon and most likely realize Alexa is gone though.”

Dean’s smile falls, “damn. Yeah, I’m gonna need a bit more sleep to deal with that.”

“Sleep well Dean,” he says as he turns and closes the door behind him. 

Dean does manage to fall back to sleep for a few hours. When he wakes up he grabs a cup of coffee before finding Cas at the war table lost in thought. Clearing his throat causes Cas to startle.  _ What the hell?  _ “What’s up Cas?”

“Did you sleep well Dean?”

“Cas. Not what I asked. Where’s Sam? Shouldn’t he be back by now?”

Cas sighs and watches as Dean sits before he begins, “he hasn’t come back yet. He won’t answer my calls either. He did not take Alexa leaving very well.”

“Son of a bitch,” he lets his head fall to his hands. “What happened?”

“He started to leave, I assume saw that her car was gone, and came back in yelling for her. When I went to try and explain he wouldn’t look at me and slammed the garage door as he left. That was the last I saw of him.”

“Have you heard anything from Alexa?”

“No. I haven’t tried getting in touch with her either. I wasn’t sure that would be wise.”

“Ok, and yeah, probably not. Should we try Jody?”

“Dean, she wouldn’t have even made it to Jody’s yet.”

“True. So what do we do?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Let me see if I can get a hold of Sam and then, hell, I don’t know.” Cas nods and Dean pulls out his phone trying to get a hold of Sam. He gets an idea and walks to his room. Coming back he’s carrying his laptop. “Won’t answer me either, but figured we could try tracking him.”

“Do you think that will work?”

Dean snorts, “probably not. Sam’s run before but, in this case, I’m not sure he’s gonna follow the normal MO.”

“I’d feel better hearing from at least one of them.”

“Yeah, same man.”

“I’ll get you another coffee, Dean,” Cas gets up and heads to the kitchen while Dean tries to find Sam. About an hour later Dean gets a call.

“Jody! How are you?” Dean answers and Cas comes around the table to listen in closer.

“I’m fine Dean. In fact your latest present just arrived on my doorstep. You can’t just send these random girls to my door Winchester!”

They both let out a relieved sigh. “Jody, is she ok? She’s not random,” before he can continue she cuts him off.

“What happened to her Dean? She’s not your typical MO. She’s old enough to take care of herself.”

“I don’t want to tell you everything but just look out for her, and let us know if you guys need anything.”

She pauses before she answers. “She’s fine Dean. Seems a little overwhelmed about something but overall ok. Is there anything specific that I SHOULDN’T know about why she’s here though?”

The boys share a look trying to figure out the best way to say this.  “Ah, she, um, may have been overwhelmed by the fact that her ex-boyfriend and previous captor turned liberator were alive and have been on the outskirts of her life since she ran fifteen years ago,” he cringes knowing how bad that sounds even for them.

“Wow. That does NOT clear it up at all. I’m not even going to try to guess which of you three were what either, but I’ll look out for her.”

“Thanks Jody,” and even Cas lets out the breath he was holding.

“Bye Dean.”

After hanging up he turns to Cas, “well, at least we know where one of them is.”

“I believe Jody’s is a good place for her. At least for now.”

“Do you think she’ll come back?”

“I’m not sure, I hope so though. It seems that I am already missing her,” his face falls.

“Yeah, I do too. It was like we were so close to something awesome.”

Cas walks over and wraps his arms around Dean, “we still have something awesome, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes but smiles, “you sap.”

Unfortunately the rest of the day doesn’t go as well. Checking his phone’s GPS again shows that Sam has turned it off. Although in general his going AWOL wasn’t something they prepared for and when he still won’t answer as the day goes on, the worry has Dean snapping at Cas and then apologizing. Thankfully Cas doesn’t hold it against him. At least they know where Alexa is. Finally Dean is exhausted and has a hell of a headache from staring at the damn computer screen. After one last call and text to the still missing Sam, Dean tells Cas he’s going to bed. Cas decides to stay up and keep trying to reach Sam.

When his phone goes off Dean jumps and blindly reaches for it. “Hello,” he mumbles.

He hears an unsteady breath before, “Dean, what,” instantly waking him completely.

“Jody what happened? Are you guys ok? Are you hurt?”

“Dean, there’s no threat. I’m not so sure how to handle this. She just woke up screaming your brother’s name and then locked herself in the bathroom before vomiting, and I’m pretty sure falling asleep again. I don’t think she’s going to tell me much yet, she wasn’t even comfortable agreeing to an amount of time, so I need something. This is… she’s a mess Dean.”

Dean lets out a heavy sigh. “I know Jodes. I’m not entirely sure what’s going on either, but she and Sam can’t be together right now. I can’t explain it, but at the same time we gotta try to help her so I thought of you. I figured she’d beat my ass if I told you more than need to know, so,” he lets his side of the conversation fall off.

“Yeah. So Sam was the ex then?”

“Yeah, they were serious. But shit happened and she just found out he’s still alive. Man, the way they are around each other. I’ve never seen him like that. It’s the first night though so, maybe it’ll get easier. Just treat her with your softest kid gloves for right now,” there’s a loud crash from the kitchen which causes Dean to reach under his mattress and pull out his gun before whispering to Jody, “hey, talk to you later. Thanks again Jody, you’re the best.”

Dean cautiously eases his door open to find Cas with his hands already out to stop him. “It’s just Sam, Dean.”

“What do you mean ‘just Sam’? Where the hell’s he been?” he demands getting angry.

“He’s very intoxicated.”

“He’s drunk?” He asks a little shocked.

“Extremely.” 

“Wait, why didn’t you just sober him up?”

Cas looks down in a mixture of sadness and frustration, “he doesn’t want to see me.”

Dean doesn’t know what to do, but feels like he should be there, “sorry, thanks Cas. It’s ok, I got it.” In the kitchen, he sees Sam sitting on the floor holding a bottle and a broken glass nearby. 

“Ugh. I told him not to get you. I’m fine,” Sam waves him off.

“He didn’t, but yeah, sure you are, that’s why you’re drunk off your ass on the floor. Where’ve you been all day?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he runs a hand down his face and then leans his head back against the cabinet.

“Yeah it kinda does when I find a case and have to give it to someone else because you’re nowhere to be found and won’t answer your phone.” Dean pulls out a chair and sits still waiting for an explanation.

It’s a few minutes and Dean thinks it may be better to have this conversation in the morning, well later in the morning, when Sam finally speaks. His weak voice making all the anger leave Dean. “She left Dean. I got up to go for a run and her car was gone. Her room is empty too. She didn’t even say goodbye. She just left, again. Am I just that messed up or,” he doesn’t finish.

“Hey, hey, stop. She didn’t run out. Well she did, but she didn’t just bolt. She was about to, but I gave her Jody’s info. It was a fifty fifty shot when she left, but she went to Jody’s. I would have told you if you had just asked, or you know, answered one of my damn calls,” the anger manages to creep back in at the end.

“Why did she leave?” The puppy dog eyes looking up at him makes him picture his kid brother instead of the almost forty-year old man in front of him.

“Did you even see what was happening between you? You would go from looking like you were about to kiss her, to screaming at her. Not to mention each time you would slip you’d miss the panic attack she’d get. You threw too much on her all at once. She needed time to get used to normal again, even our normal. Not to mention the nightmares.”

At that Sam looks shocked, “what? She didn’t.”

“Yeah she did. She hid them for a few days, Cas would try to get her to talk about them or ask for help, but she never did. Eventually he felt she wasn’t going to ask. Then she was getting less and less sleep and the skittishness started getting bad. She’d just zone out sometimes.”

“How didn’t I notice? Her room was right across from mine. Dean! I know her,” but he’s interrupted.

“No, you don’t. You used to, and you’re holding on to that, but you’re not actually seeing her, man. You KNOW there’s no way she could live the life she told us, and not have changed from the kid you knew. We all see it dude, but you don’t!”

Sam finishes off the bottle to Dean’s rolling eyes, and then stands, unsteadily, but makes it eventually. “Whatever, I’m going to bed. You all can help my girlfriend run off and then you can all go to hell. Again,” and turns to leave. His dramatic exit foiled by the trash can he runs into and knocks over.

“She’s not your damn girlfriend Sam!” he calls down the hall. The only response is the slamming of Sam’s door.

After cleaning up the mess, Dean heads to his own room. Opening the door he finds Cas sitting on the edge of the bed expectantly. “That didn’t sound like it went well,” he says lowly.

“Yeah, well, he needed to hear it. He expected her to come back and for them to just have this perfect life again, but no one can. It just doesn’t work like that.” 

“He still blames me for some of it. Perhaps I should leave for a while. I could go to Jody’s as well and then I could help Alexa there.”

Dean thinks for a minute. Although it is a pretty good point, that’s not gonna solve the problem. And selfishly, he’s not going to have to miss his,  _ umm,  _ Cas, and deal with his brother alone. “No. He’ll get over it. Once he sobers up we’re going to,” he pauses, “ah hell I don’t know what to do. Do we ground him? He’s an adult. He’s also supposed to be the more emotionally mature one of us,” he scoffs.

Cas smirks, happy to see Dean isn’t pushing him away. “It’ll work out, these things usually do,” he says standing.

“These things? Cas, this isn’t a chick flick.”

“I’m aware Dean. But I’m also aware of the bond between Alexa and Sam.”

Dean eyes Cas closely, “you know something you’re not telling me.”

Cas’s only response is a small smirk. “Night Dean,” he calls as he walks to his room.

Dean remembers his conversation with Jody and reaches for his phone again. He finds a text message and replies.

Dean: sorry. No intruder. Just a drunk AWOL moose returning home. 

Jody: Sam? 

Jody: This won’t be easy will it?

Dean: maybe easier than the Brits…?

Jody: there’s a plus. Night Dean.

_ Yeah, a plus, now I’m going to have to deal with him acting like Dad apparently. _

 

The next few days Dean feels like he’s on pins and needles. Sam is driving him nuts, it’s like he’s back living with Dad’s obsession. That scares him, and makes him want to leave, but each night Cas comes in his room and they watch an episode of something or a movie, before he leaves and Dean falls asleep. It’s like an unspoken date of sorts, but really nothing that they wouldn’t normally do as just friends. 

One morning before letting the others know he’s up, Dean decides he could still use a small break from his brother’s attitude and looks to see if there’s any possible cases. Then he thinks better of it and just decides to take a day. He could go to the cabin, but that still seems a bit weird.  _ Oh well, I’ll find a place when I feel like stopping. _

When he comes into the kitchen fully dressed Sam and Cas look as though they’ve had another bickering match. Cas is looking at the sink as if he’s about to smite it and Sam is busy on his laptop with a scowl.

“Morning fellas.”

“What’re you doing dressed before breakfast Dean?” Sam asks without taking his eyes off the screen.

‘Good morning Dean,” he flashes a quick smile which is returned

“Found a case so I’m gonna head out,” the statement causing Cas to drop the previous smile into a glare.

“Ok,” is all Sam says.

“Do you need help Dean? I could go with you.”

“It’s really nothing Cas, but, uh, if you want to, sure,” he bites his lip to keep from looking so happy to be going on a hunt.

“I’ll be right there,” he’s up and brushing past Dean in an instant.

“What about you Sammy?”

“I’m good.”

“What’re you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Dean sighs, “Sam, you know where she is. You know her phone number. You know how to speak, at least I’m assuming you remember more than the five words you’ve said to us the past week.”

“Dean enough! She’s the one that left. Again. If she wants to talk to me she can. I doubt she has anything to say though since she couldn’t even tell me goodbye this time either.”

“She needed space Sam. She didn’t up and run like last time. Like I said, you know she’s ok, where she’s at, and if you called her I’m sure she’d answer. Hell, just send a text.”

“I’m ready,” Cas comes back with a small bag and ending the brothers’ conversation.

“Have fun guys,” Sam says as he gets up and gets another cup of coffee. Dean is definitely ready for this day off.

As they pull out of the garage, Dean turns on the radio and they drive for a while in comfortable silence. Then Cas reaches over and turns the radio off before turning to Dean, “where are we going?”

“Don’t know.”

“You said there was a case.”

“Yeah, I lied. I just wanted to get out of the bunker for a bit.”

“You didn’t have to let me come,” his tone casual but a bit hurt.

“No Cas, I’m glad you came. My plan was to call when I got to that coffee place and have you meet me,” he blushes at saying it out loud.

Cas looks away as if hiding his own, “oh, I see. So what’s the plan?”

“Drive, stop when we want, turn around?”

“It’s not our worst plan ever,” he gives a side smile. The comment makes Dean laugh and he moves his hand to rest on the seat between them. Cas glances at him and then sets his on top, intertwining their fingers. Taking another peek at Dean he sees that he’s get a bright smile as he continues to drive. Cas leans over and turns the radio back on.

After the day of driving, stopping at a couple random things, and grabbing dinner, Dean has to admit that relaxing is exhausting. Cas convinces him to just stop at the next motel even if ‘there’s nothing there’, he imitates Dean. Seeing Cas relaxed like that is certainly an added benefit of the excursion. Dean makes a note that a comfortable Cas is a flirty Cas, and an even more attractive Cas. Dean also notes that the attraction isn’t just the sharp features or impossibly blue eyes, it’s like seeing the real Castiel, and it’s a bit addicting. Suddenly he’s very aware of just how much he wants to see more of Cas, in multiple senses of the word.

Thankfully they pull into the hotel in another few minutes and Dean goes to get a room. He feels Cas’s eyes on him and it makes the simple act more intimate. They’re a, thing, now, aren’t they? And now they’re getting a hotel room. Together. What if it’s weird? He pauses the train of thought while he gets the key and heads back to the car. Once inside the room. Their room. They start back up even louder and faster. He swallows thickly.

“Dean, are you alright?”

“Huh?” he sees the concerned eyes asking. “Uh, yeah sorry, just, um,” he groans, “this is going to sound odd but, what are we going to do tonight?”

“I don’t believe I understand. I assume we’ll do what we usually do when we get a hotel; you will sleep, and I’ll watch over you. And read my book.”

”Oh,” then he notices the bag he’d forgotten Cas brought. “Hey what’d you need to bring anyway?”

Cas gets a slight blush, “I um, I thought you would be more comfortable if I wore something other than my suit at night. In case of another nightmare that is, considering.”

“Considering last time when I held you captive,” he smirks with a slight blush as well.  _ Is Cas saying he wants to sleep with me?  _ Cas just nods. “Oh, ok, if you want I’ll even let you change first.”

“Thank you Dean, I’ll be right out.”

“Kay,” was his only audible response. On the inside though he was slightly freaking out.  _ Is He gonna come out in his bee pants? That’ll kill the mood, oh who are you kidding, you’re gone. But that’s not ‘sleepwear’ it’s ‘loungewear’,  _ he remembers that conversation well.  _ What did Cas think was appropriate sleepwear?  _ While he’s running through the options Cas comes out in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Dean’s struck by the comparison to all the layers he normally wears.  _ Oh my god he’s practically naked!  _ Dean quickly sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his suddenly clammy hands on his thighs.  _ God I’m like a friggin' teenager again. What the hell?!  _

“Dean?” He hears Cas say.

“Huh?”

“Are you ok? You’re suddenly acting very odd since we,” it hits him, “is this about getting a room?”

“Uh.”

“Dean,” he tilts his head, “would you rather I get my own room?”

“No. It’s fine. I don’t know why I’m freaking out. Yes I do,” he groans, “now there’s something there, between us, and I’m getting all nervous.”

“But there’s always been something there Dean,” he states bluntly. 

“Ugh, c’mon Cas. You can’t say shit like that,” he falls back on the bed. 

Confused Cas offers, “apologies Dean?”

He can hear the slight confusion and even hurt so he tries to explain. “No Cas. I was teasing. When you say things like that it, well, it makes me realize that we could’ve had this for a lot longer.”

“I see,” Cas understands now and relaxing again he smirks, “you should follow your own advice Dean.”

“What?” Dean asks unsure of where this is going.

Cas’s smirk gains strength, “no chick flick moments.” 

Dean laughs and stands. Face to face with the cocky angel, he breaks and with a “son of a bitch,” he pulls Cas in for a kiss by his shirt. He instantly realizes that this is their first real kiss and becomes a bit shy. The shyness disappears though when Cas’s tongue runs along his.  _ He’s into this. And damn he’s good at it. Yeah I could get, _ mid-thought he feels Cas pull back.

“You’re thinking too much Dean,” is all he says before diving back in to catch his lips again and effectively turn Dean’s brain to mush.


	3. Well this is awkward... or not.

Dean keeps stealing glances at the man laying next to him watching the screen. They’re touching from shoulder to knee and Dean is super aware of the heat radiating between them. Or maybe it’s the fact that they’re having one of their movie non date dates and the couple on the screen are going at it like bunnies.  _ Seriously is this the extended version? I swear it wasn’t this long before.  _ The hand resting on his wrist makes him snap out of his thoughts. 

Cas really doesn’t care about the random movie they’re watching. What he cares about is watching Dean and spending time together. These couple of hours each night make him very happy. Tonight they’re watching some ‘action comedy with romance’ as Dean put it. Therefore not a chick flick. Now seems to be the romance portion as the couple have started making love. Beside him he can feel Dean’s sudden discomfort.  _ This is not a new situation for him, why is he uncomfortable?  _ He looks over as Dean turns his eyes back to the screen, a slight blush to his skin. Cas gets a small smirk and lays his hand on his wrist to try and calm him, “Dean?”

“Huh?” He asks with wide eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Course man. All good,” his smile is a feeble attempt at reassurance.

Cas knows better, but also feels bold in their new relationship status. “Very well,” he shifts in the bed so that his leg and arm fall across Dean’s body while his head rests on his shoulder.

Dean pauses the movie. “Ahhh, uh, Cas, w-wh-what are you doin’?” he stutters.

“Getting more comfortable Dean. Is this a problem?” his eyes becoming wider and more innocent looking.

“No. No problem,” he starts the movie again but after a minute of failing to pay attention he pauses again with a soft, “Son of a bitch.”

“What’s wrong Dean?” 

Dean turns slightly under Cas so that he’s facing him, once the laptop is on the other side of Cas, he wraps his arm around him, and pulls him even closer, in effect pulling his lips to him as well. Cas’s only reaction being a small sigh as his own lips respond to Dean’s.

The movie is quickly forgotten as Dean rolls even further and pins Cas under him. His hand laying claim on his hips and lips roaming over his jaw and neck. It quickly turns into a very heated makeout session. During which Cas’s hands make it under his shirt, one holding firm at the base of his spine, the other softly running up his side and over his chest. He pulls back, “take it off,” he mumbles in Cas’s ear before continuing his work of marking his neck.

“Take what off?”

“My shirt. You can take it off. If you want, I mean.”

“Oh,” he considers it a moment before giving a curt nod and pulling the garment up and over Dean’s head. After kissing his collarbone a bit he pulls back with a creased forehead, still clearly hesitant, “you can as well.”

Dean braces himself over Cas, “what?” he searches his eyes for any hint of unease. Finding none, in fact there seems to be more of a challenge in them, he maneuvers himself to straddle Cas’s hips which allows him to sit up and make it easier for the shirt to be removed. Sure he’s seen Cas without a shirt before for various reasons, but this, this is so very different. “You’re friggin’ gorgeous Cas,” he says as his hand wonders over the newly exposed skin. “’s not fair,” he leans in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I find it quite the opposite in that respect,” his hand under Dean’s chin and thumb running over his lips.

Dean playfully nips said thumb then lets go, "sap,” he smiles.

“You started it Dean,” his hands holding the hunter in place on his lap. His eyes slowly making a long, slow, path over his body that does nothing short of going straight to Dean’s, *awkward cough* nether region. 

Dean closes his eyes with a groan, “fuck Cas, how do you do that?”

“Do what Dean,” his hands now on his thighs and thumbs making small circles on the skin.

“You asshole,” Dean smiles, “you know what? Two can play that game,” before Cas can ask what he means, he rolls his hips down pulling out a stifled moan and causing the hands to still their movements. “What was that? Didn’t hear you babe,” the nickname slips out.

Cas smiles, “I like that very much Dean.”

“Yeah? The ‘babe’? Or,” he rolls his hips again and the blue eye hide behind eyelids again.”

“Both,” Cas says breathily. 

“Good, cause I did too,” Dean pushes Cas back against the pillow and falls with him. Some unspoken barrier seems to have fallen as well as hands start venturing closer and closer to waistbands, fingers teasing just under enough to be between them and skin. Cas holds onto Dean’s waist as he flips them, sending the forgotten laptop to the floor. “Shit,” Dean says sparing the object a quick glance. Cas takes his hand from Dean’s hair, snaps his fingers, and the laptop is perfectly safe on the bedside table. “Thanks man,” Dean says before going back to kissing Cas’s chest. His only response is a slight nod before the angel continues taking apart the same man he put together all those years ago. Dean is beginning to think it’s an unfair advantage until lips pass over his nipple on a featherlight downward journey.  _ No. This is a good thing. A very VERY good thing. _

It doesn’t take long before they’re trading purposeful kisses as well as control. Their hips easily reaching a rhythm that has them both breaking frequently from the other to let a soft, and low moan, or utterance of the other’s name escape. Cas can feel every inch of Dean, body, and soul, reaching out to him and it’s almost too much. He’s unsure if this is Dean’s intention so he breaks their current kiss, “Dean.”

“Babe,” his voice ragged but he continues like a man on a mission.

“No Dean, I feel, you’re making it, are you,” he struggles.

Dean stops and actually takes in the angel’s state. His hair is everywhere, his pupils blown, eyes hooded, lips red with a definite tooth indent from being bit, breathing rapidly,  _ he doesn’t even need to breathe _ , he thinks proudly, his eyes roam downward and see the flushed skin and Dean gets it,  _ oh. Oh he’s close. Wait, what’s that like for an angel? Guess we’ll find out.  _ “It’s ok Cas, me too.”

It’s only a few more minutes before their steady rhythm becomes jerky and chaotic, each chasing his own release but still pressed against the other. Kissing stops in favor of getting as much oxygen as possible, at least for Dean. Cas keeps pressing lingering kisses to whatever skin he blindly finds.  _ Bastard.  _ When one of the blind kisses actually finds Dean’s lips, Cas kisses powerfully, causing Dean to lose the hair of control he still had, his body stiffening as his fingers dig into Cas’s hips while he pulls back with a gasped ‘Castiel’ before relaxing. 

Hearing his name said with so much emotion is too much for Cas; it’s like a prayer he has to answer. His lips break from Dean’s, “don’t look Dean.” Of course this causes the human to look, but in an instant he seems to catch on and buries his face into Cas’s chest instead, Cas lets himself find his own release and his eyes flare brightly with his grace, illuminating the entire room. His wings flashing briefly before being hidden again, and Cas rolls to lay beside Dean.

Sensing it’s safe now, Dean looks at his angel who is laying there with closed eyes and a very content smile on his face. He’s not even sure he’s awake. It’s a good look on him as far as Dean’s concerned. He can’t resist teasing him though, “show off.” Cas’s chest shakes with a huffed laugh, telling Dean he actually is still awake. He places a kiss to his chest before wrapping himself around the angel. He pulls back however when he feels the wetness between them, serving as a reminder of what just happened. “You seem pretty exhausted there man, and you have every right to be, but do you think you have enough in you to, uh, clean up?” he hastily adds, “no big deal if not.” Cas cracks an eye then closes it again as he snaps his fingers. “Awesome,” Dean chuckles. “So, can you talk or are you out for the night?” he hates how nervous he suddenly sounds.

“I can talk, would just rather enjoy this,” he says running his hand down Dean’s back.

“Right. So then you, enjoyed, the rest of it right?”

Cas looks over and sees the bright soul shadowed by uncertainty. It clenches his chest that someone so incredible feels the need for approval even after the obvious approval the angel’s vessel, and grace, gave. He cups his jaw and gives him a slow kiss, pouring everything and every bit of energy he has left into it before pulling back, “I enjoyed it immensely Dean, in fact, I would very much like to get some sleep and then do it again. If you were agreeable to that, of course.”

Dean’s a little taken back, “uhm,” he nods, “I mean, yeah, yes, I like that plan,” he smiles brightly. He sees Cas close his eyes again, “you gonna sleep here?”

“Is that alright?”

“Yeah, definitely,” he wraps his arms around the angel who has somehow now become wrapped around him.  _ Hmm, when did that happen?  _ Dean pulls him closer as he gets comfortable himself, “always welcome here Cas.” He places a quick kiss to the dark locks now on his chest before closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep as well.

 

The next morning Dean woke from the best night of sleep he’d had in a very long time, to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. Before even opening his eyes he had a smile on his face. That smile grew brighter when he heard, “hello Dean,” in his ear.

“Mornin’ Cas. Sleep well?”

“I did. Did you?”

“Yep,” a moment of silence passes as he replays last night, and realizes how up to Cas’s words from last night he is. “You, uh, up to keeping your promise from last night?”

“It wasn’t a promise Dean, it was a plan. One I fully intend on seeing through,” he raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“Hell yeah,” Dean smiles as he pulls Cas’s smiling lips to his. They both ignore Sam pounding on the door saying he found a case and can’t find Cas.


	4. All Work and No Play

After the day at Jody’s the boys get cases one after the other and the close quarters start getting to them. Well, they start to get to Dean. It’s been about a week since one of their movie nights, and Dean is forced to share a room with his brother when he really wants to share a bed with his angel; the frustration is becoming a bit more evident, “glad we got the break when we did,” Dean muses as he’s driving them to another police station. “We’re gonna have to stop at a laundromat soon or hope the next victim is found at a nudist colony.”

“Dean!” Sam snaps. “Would you shut up!”

“What? I’m just saying,” he’s cut off.

“Yes. I get it. You’re out of clean clothes. Tonight I will wash them myself if you will just please shut up.”

“Wow, Sammy, please? How could I say no?”

Sam sends him an epic bitchface, number 42 with a hint of number 5, “how does Cas put up with you?” he mumbles and goes back to looking through the case files.

Beside him Dean is having a bit of a mental malfunction.  _ How does he know? Does he know? What does he mean?  _ “What?” he says as steadily as he can?

Sam gives him a strange look, “how Cas stays your friend is beyond me, Dean. I mean, I can’t really not put up with you, you’re my brother. But Cas, no, that must be it. He considers himself our brother too and knows enough about family to not leave. He’s a really good guy,” he rambles sarcastically.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk, now are you ready to hear about the case or do you need to go shopping before being seen in the same suit again your highness?” he raises his brow at him.

“Whatever,” he only half listens as Sam drones on about some guy being found drained of blood. He should feel bad, but he’s too relieved that Sam hasn’t caught on to him and Cas’s, extracurricular, activities. Especially after that one night when Cas accidentally blew the lights in the entire left wing of the bunker. He smirks to himself at the memory and Cas’s proud and guilty face.

“Dean! Helloooo.”

“What?”

“Dude, stop spacing out. What’s wrong with you? Do you really need a break that badly? You ok?” the irritation of earlier replaced with concern.

“I’m fine man. But, yeah, it felt good to have a day off. You have to agree to that right?”

“It wasn’t exactly as relaxing for me as it was for you guys, remember?”

“Dude, you just went too fast. I get it, you want to go all in all at once, but you can’t. It’s new territory for you both so you have to treat it like that. It’s worth it if you want this to last,” he continues to look straight ahead and drive.

He misses his brother looking at him in awe, “dude, who are you? That’s actually, like, sincere advice.”

Dean smirks, “been trying to tell you man, I’m mature and evolving.”

Sam huffs, “yeah, you need another day off. Or to get laid.”

_ Ain’t that the truth,  _ Dean agrees silently.

_____

Wrapping up the case Dean just waits for Sam to say they have another one, instead he closes his computer and looks up, “so what if we had our own movie day? Well maybe not a movie day because,” he stops himself.

“Huh?” Dean asks confused.

“Like we had at Jody’s, but just the three of us? Or have you spent enough time with us Dean?”

“Well, I mean we have spent a week together in practically the same room, don’t you want some time away from us Sammy?” Cas nudges him with his elbow and gives him a look. “What?” he mouths, but Cas just nods to Sam.

“Uh, not really? After what you said on the way to the station I think if I’m alone, I’ll end up obsessing over Lex again.”

Dean sighs, “so uh, what were you thinking?”

Sam shrugs, “maybe breakfast, then we just kind of hang out? We could play board games or cards?”

Dean lifts his brow, “is there a non-lame version? Ow!” he glares at Cas who rolls his eyes as he retracts his hand. 

“What if we did a Star Wars marathon?”

“I’m listening.” Sam and Cas share a smile and shake their heads.

______

Getting back to the bunker the boys get out of the car and head inside. “In the morning I’ll make pancakes and bacon boys! Then the greatest trilogy begins,” Dean fistpumps as he walks into his room.

“Night Dean,” Sam laughs as he continues down the hall. “Night Cas, he says as the angel opens the door to his own room. Passing by Mary’s room Sam pats the wood with a quiet ‘night mom,” before reaching his door. As he’s closing it he looks across the hall at Alexa’s. He wants her in the bunker with them again. He’s missing that part of himself, but Dean’s right. He ruins it when he goes too fast. Pulling out his phone he pulls up his conversation with Alexa. Closing it again he gets ready for bed.

In Dean’s room he races through his nightly ritual. When Cas walks through his door he pounces on him in a flash, closing the door and pinning him against it at the same time. Once the first few minutes of desperate kisses change into the slow lazy ones, Cas pulls back with an amused smile, “I missed this too Dean.”

Dean lets his head fall to Cas’s shoulder, “dude, it was killing me. The sneaking around is fun, but at the same time I just want to,” he looks up with only a slim ring of green showing in his eyes. His hand runs along Cas’s hairline, down his jaw, his neck, behind his shoulder and down his back. With each inch Cas visibly melts a little more, and when Dean’s hands roam over his sweatpants clad butt, and gives a squeeze, his eyes shoot open. 

“Dean,” he says as almost a warning.

“C’mon babe, you telling me you didn’t have any, urges, this past week?”

“Well,” he lowers his eyes.

“Yeah? What were they?”

Cas looks up and sees Dean excitedly waiting for his answer. “I, um,” he stops as Dean steps even closer, his hands moving from his ass to his hips and his thumbs applying slight but steady pressure on the arc of his hip bones, the effect being quite maddening. He can’t believe he does it, but he actually growls as he lifts Dean and carries him to the bed. He can feel embarrassed later, but right now the sinful noises coming from Dean make that a slim possibility. He makes fast work of freshening Dean’s hickey that had faded over the past seven days.

Dean hangs on to Cas like he could fly away at any second. Anything this good usually turns out to be a dream. When Cas starts working his way across his chest he sighs.  _ This is friggin awesome.  _ He starts to pray what he can’t actually voice while his mouth is busy making his own  marks on the angel’s flesh.  _ So hot Cas. Missed you. Want you so bad. _ Cas moves between Dean’s legs and grinds against Dean’s thigh sending a breathy moan into Dean’s ear.  _ Ugh Babe.  _ “Pants now,” he finds important enough to say aloud. He feels more than sees Cas nod and instantly they’re skin to skin. 

But then he pauses, “Dean, maybe we shouldn’t. We do have plans for morning.”

“Yes. So let’s do this, get some sleep, and then sneak around my brother all day tomorrow.”

“So romantic.”

“I’ll show you romantic,” he wiggles his eyebrows causing Cas to break into a gummy smile.

He keeps his word and Cas manages to only burst the lights in their hallway that night, which are quickly fixed in the morning before either Winchester wakes. He makes his way to the kitchen to start the coffee so Dean can have his first cup while making breakfast. As the pot finishes Cas gets up to get the cup ready when he hears footsteps. He listens and easily deciphers them as Dean’s. After stirring and setting the spoon aside, Cas turns as Dean comes through the entryway.

“Morning Sunshine,” he says sweetly. Cas offers him the cup. “My hero,” he winks and presses a quick kiss to the angel’s cheek.

“I take it you slept well Dean?”

“Yep,” he pops his ‘p’ and instead of sipping from the hot cup, he sets on the counter and wraps his arms around Cas’s waist, “so do you think we have time to make out a little before Sam wakes up?” he smiles.

Cas chuckles and presses a kiss to Dean’s temple, “Sam will be up any moment Dean, you should start breakfast.” With that Cas turns and makes his own cup while Dean presses against his back and kisses his neck. He manages to wiggle free, the unnecessary movement of his hips causing a moan from Dean, before sitting at the table with a pleased grin.

“Tease,” Dean mutters from behind his mug with smiling eyes.

A few minutes later Sam walks in, “morning guys.” Cas gives Dean an ‘I told you so’ look that gets him rolled eyes. The entire interaction missed by Sam who is getting his coffee.

When the boys eat Dean and Cas sit on one side with Sam across from them. It’s just like any other meal they’ve shared. As they’re finishing up Sam offers to do the dishes while Dean and Cas get the first movie set up. 

In the Fortress of Deanitude Cas hands Dean the first movie with a smile, and lets their hands brush against each other. Moving to their chairs they manage a quick kiss before Sam walks in. “Man, it’s a good thing you added that third chair or Cas would’ve had to sit on your lap,” he laughs and misses the disappointed pout on his brother’s face as he hits play.


	5. The Seduction of a Fine Suit

After Alexa moves into the bunker things get good. Really good, actually. They start including her in on their cases and quickly realize she is a damn good hunter and is easily able to read their body language in a fight. The only bump being when they ran into Matt. Back on the road, they find a case involving a string of high society residents going missing. Going in as FBI hits a roadblock as the social circle is more concerned about spreading gossip and accusing each other than providing actual information. Alexa starts looking into other options for them, “Ooo they’re throwing a charity dinner Monday night. That’d be a good in. And it’ll mean a shopping trip,” she smiles.

“What’re you talking about? We have our FBI suits. They work fine.”

“If you want to go as the help they do. But listen gentlemen, if you want to look as though you belong you have to  _ look  _ as though you belong.”

“Remember the dinner party with Bela? Like that,” Sam offers with a smug smile.

“But, I don’t want to. I hate having to wear those things.”

“Oh come on Dean, I bet you’d turn literally everyone’s head walking into a place in a well fitting tux. Actually, damn, all of you will. I’m gonna have to wear makeup to this thing. Shit. Any chance you boys can ugly it up a bit?”

“We could wear our FBI suits,” Dean smirks.

“Ha ha, no dice. We’ll just have to stop at a drugstore after getting our outfits.”

“Lex, you’re being ridiculous. You don’t need makeup. You’ll turn every head no matter what you wear too,” he blushes and turns realizing what he said.

Dean rolls his eyes and steps in to help his idiot brother, “when are we doing this shopping spree?” 

“We should do it now. This town seems like the kind that closes on Sundays. So I guess let’s get ready gents.” 

Alexa closes her laptop before she heads to her room to get ready, Sam following after. Dean shakes his head at his brother’s puppy act, then turns and sees Cas staring at him with tilted head and bottom lip pulled in between his teeth. “Cas?”

“She’s right Dean, you will look quite stunning in a tuxedo,” he smiles as Dean turns red.

“Well, um, you’re gonna have to wear one too,” he stumbles.

“I’m aware; It’s just clothing Dean,” he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“Right. Well, I guess you’ll look pretty good in a monkey suit too.”

Cas smiles, “thank you Dean. But I believe a tux is more of a penguin suit.” Dean laughs as he leans in to give Cas’s lips a quick peck before getting ready themselves.

Sam and Alexa walk back in laughing about something then turn to the secret couple, “ready when you are guys.”

They make their way through various shops, deciding that the tuxes would be faster to pick out than Alexa’s dress and ensemble. They weren’t completely wrong, but after the brothers have theirs, Dean feigning annoyance at having to wear one but preening none the less, it’s Cas’s turn and he decides to try on a few. After he’s been in there a while, clearly actually trying them on before coming out, the door finally cracks and he steps out.

“Wow! Looking good man!” Sam claps him on the back with a smile.

Cas turns to Alexa, “oh, sometimes I hate being right. I knew you’d look good, but damn, you look really good,” she winks. 

Dean doesn’t hear what the others say as his jaw goes slack. It’s about the only thing that goes limp as the rest of his body is on full alert.  _ Damn babe, you look good.  _ He sees Cas look his way and smirk.  _ Son of a bitch, I prayed that.  _ Cas only smiles wider as Dean hangs his head realizing that he prayed that too. Coughing he gets out, “looking good, man.”

“Thank you Dean,” he hesitates, but then walks back into the dressing room to change. He comes out just a second later with the suit over his arm.

Sam laughs as he takes it, “couldn’t have done that when trying them on? Lex is already in line and then it’s time to get her dress,” he stops, “dinner first?”

“Yes. Hey, is she um, bad at picking clothes?”

“You mean does she take forever?”

“Yeah.”

Sam laughs, “the hardest part is convincing her that she should actually get something. She usually doesn’t think it’s worth it no matter how good she looks in it. So I figure with three of us working on her, it should speed things up.”

“Noted, we’ll start the car.” Sam nods then catches up with Alexa as the other two walk toward the exit. At the car Cas starts to open the door but Dean stops him with a strong hand on his wrist and warm lips on his. “It’s a really damn good suit, man,” he smiles and pulls back with a wink before getting behind the wheel.

______

Over dinner they make a plan on how they’re getting into the party and what to look for. Sam and Alexa will work on their invitations while Cas and Dean work on strategy and learning the layout of the mansion. After they leave the restaurant they head to a dress shop. Dean pulls Cas to the chairs by the dressing rooms and settles in.

“Shouldn’t we help Alexa?”

“We are, by staying out of her way. Besides Sam’s following her around so he’s got it covered.”

“Hey guys,” Sam comes over to join them.

“What’s the matter? She tell you to get lost?”

“No, maybe, yes,” he laughs. The three sit quietly waiting for Alexa to reveal her choices. 

A few minutes later she breezes by with a, “be out in a few,” and heads into a dressing room. After several minutes of rustling Alexa walks out in a sparkly pale green, ankle length dress, “too much?” The boys are openly staring. She sighs, “okay I get it, too much. I’ll change.” She walks back into the dressing room and changes into the next gown. “Ok, this one is a little short but it’s more cocktail like, kinda? But now I feel it’s too casual.”

She looks up and sees Sam still staring with an unreadable look on his face. She looks to Dean and Cas who have smiles on their faces. “You look beautiful,” Cas says.

“Yeah, like a fifties housewife throwing a dinner party,” Dean winks.

“Ugh! I knew it was too casual,” she practically runs back to the fitting room.

Once the door is closed, Dean smacks Sam’s leg to get his attention, “Dude! What is wrong with you?”

“She looks so beautiful.”

“So you shut off? She’s gonna think you don’t like any of them if you don’t say something.” They hear the door snick and sit back expectantly.

Alexa leans her head out and immediately Sam blurts a, “you look amazing!” Dean just facepalms and shakes his head.  _ This is going to be a disaster. _

“Thanks, but actually, can one of you help me zip this one up?”

“Sure,” Dean stands up and she opens the door wider to make room for him. In front of him stands Alexa in a grey, almost purple knee length dress. It’s tight fitting, but not restricting. The top is a beaded faux halter with a neckline that plunges right to a thin beaded belt. The somewhat plain skirt, with just the slightest flare, will make it easy for the running they’ll no doubt need to do. “Wow, you really do look amazing. I think you may break my brother in this.”

Alexa laughs, “thank you. You really think it’s ok? I won’t be able to hide anything in it so I’ll have to rely on you guys for the big guns, literally,” she smirks and turns to let him zip her up. “Although it does have pockets!” she says with a smile that seems to de-age her at least a decade.

Dean smiles back at her, “all set. See you out there,” he leaves her alone.

Alexa takes a deep breath,  _ why did he make sure to tell me Sam would approve? This is a case. It’s supposed to be function over form.  _ She takes another look in the mirror and spins just slightly.  _ Although the form is pretty awesome too,  _ she thinks with a smile and opens the door. “Well?”

“Alexa you look wonderful. I believe you should say yes to this dress,” Alexa bursts out laughing and hugs Cas, as Dean groans.

“Dammit Cas, one episode. I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch it. Besides, this isn’t a wedding dress.”

A throat clearing draws her attention away from the two now bickering over tv choices. She turns and sees Sam standing shyly behind her, “I wasn’t wrong earlier I see. You really do look amazing. That dress, wow.”

“Thank you Sam. I should get changed now so that we can get ready for the next store.” She turns and Sam automatically unzips the dress slightly.

“Yeah,” he says almost sadly then realizes the rest of what was said, “wait, next store?”

“Well yeah. I need jewelry and shoes now,” she says from behind the door.

“Right.” After a minute she comes back out in her normal clothes again.

“And ooo, if I get some kind of handbag I might be able to carry something in too,” she starts walking to the checkout excitedly.

“Uh, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“Oh big time, Sammy, big time,” he laughs and starts walking away as well. Cas starts to follow but offers Sam a short nod first. Sam sighs, letting his head fall back, then follows them as well.

 

At the next store Alexa quickly finds a pair of simple chandelier earrings, small clutch that fits over her hand like brass knuckles,  _ form, function, all that, right?,  _ and a pair of black pumps that look more like taller mary janes with a simple strap around the ankle.  _ Now what to do with my hair…  _ “Ok boys, I have to go to the drugstore, you want to drop me off? Or I could go alone.”

Dean considers it, “how long do you think it’ll take?”

“Umm, well, I need hair stuff and makeup… so considering my expertise with it, it may be awhile,” she laughs. “But really, I don’t think it’ll be that long, lipstick, mascara, eyeshadow,” she starts listing off items.

“Yeah, okay, we’ll drop you off.” Alexa pulls out her phone as soon as she’s in the backseat. Looking in the rearview, Dean looks to Cas with a questioning eyebrow raise, and receives a shrug. “What’re you doing, kid?”

“I’m looking up hairstyles before we get there so I know what I’ll need. I thought you guys lived with girls before.”

There’s a noise that suspiciously sounds like both brothers clearing their throats before Dean answers, “we’re not used to girl, things, on cases.”

“Huh,” is all she says before turning back to her phone. When they arrive, Dean easily swings into a parking spot. She opens the door with a ‘be right back, boys,’ and closes it behind her.

The car’s quiet for awhile before Dean looks over at his brother nervously, well, twitching, “dude. You look like you’re going through withdrawal. Relax. It’s a drugstore. What’s up with you, I thought you had this under control.”

“I thought I did too, but this feels, I just,” he lets out a groan, “why does she do this to me? I’m worried I’m gonna do something stupid in front of her. I’m nervous I’ll be too distracted to do the job. I don’t want to mess this up for good.”

Cas speaks up, “Sam, I don’t think you will be able to ruin things because of a single case. It would take much more effort than that.”

“Listen, we’ll drink some champagne, smooze, work the case. No matter what, distractions, might come up,” his eye quickly flick to the mirror to Cas, then back down.

“I know. I just have to, desensitize myself to her, I can do that,” he nods to himself then turns to Dean, “how do I do that?”

“Just, I don’t know, think of her as a sister. Or, play the thing that annoys you the most on repeat. Or something she does that makes you angry.” Sam looks out the window in pure concentration. “Sam?”

“I’m thinking!”

Before anything else is said the door opens and Alexa slides in behind Dean, “all set boys. Let’s head back to the room. I have to practice while we work.”

Back at the hotel, suits and dress are hung, Dean and Cas are at the table while Sam and Alexa are on the beds, a laptop each on their thighs. “What do you think?” she asks turning her screen around so the others can see the two invitations.

“Which one’s the fake?” Dean asks.

“They look exactly the same.”

“Well my work is done for a bit. Guess it’s time to practice. Let me know when you need me again,” she heads to the bathroom.

“Got our names,” Sam calls after a minute and she’s back at her computer in a flash.

“Hit me,” she says, fingers poised to type. It’s silent. She looks up to three staring faces, “what?” Sam makes a circular gesture to her face. “I know, I’m not exactly an expert on smokey eye, yet,” she adds, “I didn’t think it was that bad though.”

“No, you look, like a girl,” Dean a bit shocked as well at how beautiful the whole package is gonna turn out.

She shakes her head, “haha ok. Sam, what’s the names?”

“Huh?”

“Names.”

“Oh yeah,” he snaps to and gives her the names; four singles from families just outside the tight circle.

“And done. Looks like we’ve just been invited to the hottest event of the week boys,” she walks back to the sink and promptly washes off her attempt. When she’s done she steps out, “well, I’m off to bed. What do you want to do tomorrow? Scope the place out?” she looks to Sam who just looks away.

“Sounds good,” Dean says, “get some sleep then we’ll grab breakfast.”

“Right. Night boys,” she closes the door behind her.

 

The next day Sam says very little as he listens to Dean, Cas, and Alexa make plans and bounce ideas off each other. Also, because he’s avoiding Alexa, he stays close to Dean and Cas.

Early in the evening Dean needs a break, he holds out Baby’s keys, “take a drive Sammy.”

“What?”

“Take a drive, clear your head, stop doing whatever,” he motions in his brother’s general direction, “this is. We have a case and you’re spacing out on us.”

“I’m fine, Dean.”

“Are you?”

“Yes. Am I annoying you that much?”

“Yeah,” he doesn’t hesitate. Sam gets up with a huff and snatches the keys. “Take a break. Maybe take Lexa with you or something.”

“That’s who I’m trying to not think about Dean,” he says as he closes the door.

Dean rolls his eyes then hears Cas, “Dean, is this normal?”

“I have no idea,” then he stops and thinks, all the times he’s snapped, or been edgy and unfocused somehow all at the same time, comes to his mind; when a pair of blue eyes have been around, “kinda.”

“I’m not aware of that dating ritual.”

“Cas, it’s not exactly a ritual, it’s more like a part of it. If a boy really likes someone, they tend to get, preoccupied.”

“Were you ever, preoccupied?”

An easy smile slides across Dean’s face because they can do this now, “yep. I was just better at hiding it.”

“You mean like all the times you looked at my lips, or other features, while in the middle of a case?” Dean’s eyes go wide and Cas gives a small laugh, “don’t worry Dean, your secret’s safe with me,” he continues to look through the case files without looking up.

Dean tries to focus, but ends up only focusing on the lines of Cas’s face, the way the ray of sun coming through the window paints a bright line down the side of his nose, the curve of his lips. He stills the tip of his pen on his lip while he gets lost in Cas.

Cas notices. He notices the way the sun makes each freckle stand out, the lines of shadow his eyelashes make as they fall on his cheeks, the way he wants to trade places with the pen playing along his lips. “I’m going to see if Alexa needs help with anything. I’m finding that I don’t enjoy just waiting while preoccupied,” he lets the implication hang.

Dean misses it though as he watches Cas’s hand run through his dark hair. He licks his lips, and also misses the angel’s eyes following the movement, “huh?” Cas gives a curt nod before leaving. “Yep, so good at hiding it,” he sarcastically snarks himself.

 

The next day, as the event draws nearer, the team starts getting ready. “Ugh! I can’t fit anything in this damn thing!” Alexa yells as she throws the clutch across the room.

“Here,” Dean says calmly and holds out his hand.

“Wha?” she looks and sees him holding out a small switchblade.

“Yes! Thank you! I feel naked without at least something stabby.”

“Stabby?” She shrugs. “I’m gonna see how Sam’s coming along, Cas, you’re on zipper duty, very important,” he walks out and claps him on the back.

“What is “zipper duty”?” he asks with air-quotes

“He means when I need help with my dress. Don’t worry. It’ll only be a minute because I’m about to put it on,” she says getting up and reaching for the garment. She comes back out holding it at the neck and turns in front of Cas, “zip.” He does. “Your work here is done good sir. Now go to the other room and get that sexy suit on,” she smiles and shoos him out. “I’ll be over as soon as I get the rest of me together.”

Cas leaves her be and walks to the other room. He walks in to find the brothers already mostly in their suits, Sam has his jacket laying on the bed while he ties his newly polished dress shoes. He lets his eyes linger as they pass over Dean.  _ Perhaps I need to work on this ‘hiding it’ thing as well,  _ he thinks when he sees Dean wink at him. He clears his throat, “Alexa is finishing getting ready. It appears I should get my suit on as well.”

The boys are sitting there after they’ve all changed into their suits and figured out what they could stash where, when there’s a knock. Opening the door Dean lets out a whistle. “Wow. I gotta say the whole package is pretty damn gorgeous.”

“You boys don’t look so bad yourselves. I did however think of a small, um, hiccup,” she moves into the room calmly.

“Hiccup?”

“The event is valet parking.” Dean starts to comment and she holds up her hand, “having someone else drive Baby isn’t the biggest issue. We’re not supposed to actually know each other, just OF each other. We’re gonna have to swipe at least two cars.”

“What? Why only two?”

“Because, it’s not uncommon for ‘Lucas Tidwell the second’, to hook up with every eligible girl in the group, so I’ll ride with Luke, and then a car for each of the others.” 

“Who’s Luke?” Sam asks.

“Does it matter?” asking oblivious to why that’d be the issue. Dean takes mercy on his brother for some reason.

“Ok, but where are we getting the other cars? I’m guessing we can’t just roll up in a Honda.”

“That, my boys is where it helps to have a girl. Dean drives to where they’re valeting the cars and drops us off a block away. There I distract said valet, and hand you two keys.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier for Cas to just whammy them?”

Alexa’s face drops, “oh. Well yeah. Damn.”

Dean puts his arm around her and squeezes, “it’s ok, Lexa. you can use your, charms, to get information from the crowd tonight.”

“Yeah, thanks. Ok, so let’s go, boys.”

Dean slows in an alley, “ok, we’ll meet you at the bar. These places always have bars.” Sam and Cas nod, then exit the car and start looking for possible cars while Dean pulls away.

“What kind of car are we looking for, Sam?”

“Uh, something expensive, or old.”

“What about that one?” he points to a sporty silver Ferrari pulling into a parking lot across the street.

Sam chokes, “yeah, that’ll work. One to go.” The duo quickly make their way over and Cas easily drops the driver without a sound. Sam comes back from setting the body beside another vehicle to find Cas still there, “you still here?”

“You should take this one Sam and head to the party, I’ll find another and meet you there.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting,” he continues to protest while simultaneously opening the door.

Cas sees the obvious enjoyment Sam is getting at the thought of driving the car, “yes. Besides it will be easier for me to once again ‘whammy’ as Dean says, than for you to fight someone.”

Sam nods and starts the car with a smile, “see you in a bit, man.”

Cas continues to walk around until he sees a man pulling up to the sidewalk in a very nice car, an older one, and he stops.

Getting out, the man barely notices Cas but sees him staring at the car, “she’s a beauty isn’t she?” he continues to talk without giving Cas a chance to answer. “Hey, you’re a bit dressed up even for this place aren’t you? Shouldn’t you have a vest or something?” he hands Cas the keys and walks inside.

Cas turns and sees they’re in front of a upscale restaurant, “well that was easy.” he slides behind the wheel and starts toward the event.

 

Inside Dean and Alexa are at the bar waiting for Cas and Sam. Spotting a familiar brown mop of hair moving through the crowd, Alexa taps Dean on the arm and points.

“Hey guys, find anything?” the brown mop asks when he reaches them.

“Not yet. Hey, where’s Cas?”

“Don’t know, I took the first car and he went to find another.”

“I’m gonna get some air,” he sets his drink down and makes his way through the people.

“He been nervous like that the whole time?”

Alexa shrugs, “think he’s just annoyed at everyone hitting on him.”

Sam grabs a glass as the tray walks by with a laugh, “words I never thought would be said about my brother.”

“Yeah, well, if they weren’t hitting on him, they seemed to find me. Guess we were both in need of you guys showing up.”

A surge of jealousy spikes in Sam as he downs the rest of his drink and starts his ‘desensitizing’ again. “Huh,” is all he says.

 

Outside Dean is leaning against the column watching as the cars file through. Then he sees a gorgeous piece of machinery pull up. It’s a 1957 Corvette convertible, midnight blue in the setting sun, with black detailing and tan leather seats. The combination gives Dean the random thought of how well it matches Cas, when he notices the driver get out. He’s tall, in a finely cut suit, wild hair from driving in the night’s air, and everything about the man would normally have Dean wanting to get him alone as soon as possible, then he sees his face, “son of a bitch,” he says in awe. He steps from the pillar and meets the driver as he reaches the top of the steps.

The driver smiles, “hello Dean.”

“That car looks almost as good as you, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean, but your looks far outshine that machine and Baby combined,” his lip quirks up as Dean’s immediate blush takes over his face.

“Damn, Cas,” is all he manages to choke out.

“Perhaps we should meet up with Sam and Alexa.” Dean clears his throat and nods letting Cas lead the way back inside.

They make it back to the bar to find Alexa laughing. She points when she sees them. Following her finger they see an older woman not so subtly trying to feel Sam up. Dean laughs and leans into Alexa, “to be fair, her hands kinda naturally happen to fall on his ass.” The comment makes Alexa laugh harder.

“Should we help him?” Cas asks sincerely.

“No he’s good. He’s faced worse, right?” Alexa laughs again.

“Ah, thank you, no,” they hear Cas say and look to see a woman walking away but keeping her eyes on his back, well, lower.

Dean raises an eyebrow, “really dude? You’ve been in here for like a minute.”

“I told you that suit was good,” Alexa raises her again full glass to him.

Dean notices and takes the glass from her hand, “how many of these have you had? We’re on a case remember?”

Rolling her eyes she sticks out her tongue at him, “not anymore. Robert Hemingway Thurgood hoity toity blowhard with the grabby hands and fake english accent said they’re not really disappearing. They’re just leaving the social circle and these idiots take it so seriously they filed the reports.”

“But how is their no trace of them?”

“They’re living normal lives Dean. They’ve all happened in the same short amount of time. They’re all around the same age, it fits that they just decided together to leave. And since it hasn’t been that long since they ‘went missing’,” she air quotes, “they haven’t had time to make the news or any waves. It fits,” she uses Dean’s stunned stillness to take her drink back.

“So we got in these clown suits for nothing?”

Sam walks over to them taking Alexa’s glass and gulping it down without asking, “hey guys.”

“Sophia Petrillo over there isn’t gonna be my sister-in-law is she, Sammy?”

Sam sends him a deadly bitchface, “glad you could finally join us. We ready to actually do our jobs?”

“No job,” Alexa says grabbing another glass off a passing tray.

“Really?” Dean says grabbing it from her and getting a glare that rivals Cas’s smiting face.

“What do you mean no job?”

“One of the guests was more than willing to tell me anything to try and get me to leave with him.”

“And you believed him? He probably just wanted you to stop asking questions, Lex. You’re half drunk anyway, you probably misunderstood.”

This time the glare is directed at him and he shrinks back slightly, “I didn’t start drinking until after I talked to him. But you were too busy making your rounds on the senior circuit. Pump them for information Winchester?” she sneers.

“How much did we miss?” Dean asks Cas who just shrugs.

“I’m gonna ask this guy myself, where is he?” Sam asks with a hand through his hair. Alexa starts looking around. “Well?”

“I’m looking! There. By the staircase, talking to the woman in the blue dress.”

Sam turns to go and Dean follows a step behind reaching out an arm, “hey, this is about the case and not, um, him hitting on Lexa right?”

“Of course Dean,” he responds irritably. Dean removes his hand and heads back to Alexa and Cas. They each have a man trying to chat them up and a plan forms that just might work.

“Mitzi Remington!” his outburst instantly making the two men take a step back and several heads turn. “How dare you! You’ve been flirting with every guy in this place, you slut,” he hides his revulsion as several guys actually start walking towards her, and continues, “you make what they say about Tawndy and Biff seem innocent. Thank goodness my friend here,” he slaps a hand on Cas’s shoulder, “is the only one to have my back and show me who you really are! You can find your own way home. I bet you won’t have any trouble with that,” he hopes the look he gives her conveys it’s a plan.

Alexa turns to grab her drink with a flawlessly subtle nod to show she got it, “well, Lucas, have fun finding someone that is as tolerant of your, little,” she leans in in a mock whisper to lay it on thick, “problem,” she scrunches her nose, “as me,” and throws her drink in his face.

Dean fights back a laugh at their show and stomps off pulling Cas along with him. He stops when they get to the now empty next room to explain the plan to Cas. He has to look back as a loud sob comes from the room and he sees Alexa grab an offered handkerchief with a dramatic flourish to dab her eyes. He turns back to Cas, “damn she’s good,” he laughs. “Ok, so that distraction was to,” he stops as Cas interrupts him.

“To draw out the person that had a connection to their disappearances, if they were here.”

“Exactly, and there was only one person to show any reaction to their names.”

“Who?”

“Marisol McKormic, the one that filed the reports and ring leader of this freak show. Also,” he looks around briefly then pushes Cas against the wall with a kiss. Pulling back he smiles at Cas’s still surprised face, “been wanting to do that since you got out of that car.” 

He starts to leave but Cas pulls him back, “you will pay for that Dean. I was not prepared.”

“Said there’d be distractions, man, and can’t wait,” he winks and heads out the other entrance of the room. With a sigh and look to the ceiling, Cas is following after him. In a side hallway they run into Sam.

“Dude, how long did you guys have that planned? That was brilliant.”

“Just came to me and Alexa played along flawlessly, she really sold it man.”

“Yeah, she was right about that dude though. After that show Marisol ran by us and he started just completely trashing her and talking about how she disowned them from the group and sent them away. So although I don’t think they one hundred percent willingly left, I don’t think there’s a case.”

“Just crazy rich people.”

“Ah, yeah. So, you guys ready to head back to the hotel?”

“Yeah, why don’t you go convince Mitzi to leave with you while James and I head out?”

Sam shakes his head with a smile at his brother’s commitment to the characters, “sounds good. These people are creeping me out,” he nods and heads to Alexa. Dean and Cas watch as he consoles the still hamming it up Alexa, and guides her out of the crowd.

“Dean,” Cas waits for him to turn in acknowledgment, “perhaps we should stop for food on the way, since none of us had food tonight.” He lets Dean catch on to the fact that the extra stop would be reason for them to take longer.

“Ah, yeah, that’s uh, that’s a real good plan,” he racks his eyes over Cas and licks his lips.

___________

“What took so long guys?” Sam calls as the door to their room opens. 

Dean holds out the bag as way of explanation, and adds, “they took forever.”

Sam takes the bag as well as the sight of his brother’s jacket hanging from his arm, the rumbled and unbuttoned dress shirt, dangling tie, then Cas in a similar state, “you guys get in a fight too?” he asks popping a fry in his mouth while handing Alexa something and sitting down without waiting for an answer.


	6. Date Night

Things after the cupid case have had an odd turn of events in the bunker. Alexa and Dean have grown even closer, Sam and Alexa have started some obvious flirting, but Dean and Cas have cooled down a bit. It’s not their feelings have changed; exactly the opposite actually, which is the problem if they want to stay secret. Things got a little too close to coming out one night, and so they decided to space their time together out a little more.

Sam and Alexa are out at the library, and Dean and Cas are supposed to have a ‘date night’ as they call their movies and make out nights. Cas walks by the kitchen and sees Dean looking through the fridge. “Dean,” he watches as Dean swings his head around, a piece of licorice hanging from his lips and wide eyes. He lets his eyes fall to the candy as he smiles, “I was thinking that perhaps we could go out tonight instead. As much as I love our nights in,” Dean stops him.

“You asking me out, Cas?”

“I suppose so, yes.”

Dean wiggles his eyebrows, “should I change?”

“Do you want to? You don’t have to. Where would you like to go?”

“You asked Cas, that’s your job to figure out.”

“Um, I hadn’t thought that far ahead, honestly. I just thought since Alexa and Sam were, occupied, that maybe we could, go out as well.”

Dean walks towards him chewing the last of his licorice, “ok, well, do you want to go candlelight and wine, burgers and fries, or bar and beers?

“Wouldn’t the last two essentially be the same?”

Dean laughs, “fair enough.”

“Dean, is there perhaps a middle option? Fancy isn’t us, but burgers are too much us.”

Dean nods, “okay. Then we need to change. Come on.” The two head down the hall they go into Dean’s room. “Sit,” he lightly pushes Cas to the bed. Opening some drawers he pulls out some things and hands them to Cas while keeping some for himself. “Go on and change but keep your jacket, I’ll be ready in a few.”

Cas stands still a bit confused, “alright.”

“Cas, relax, we’ll drive and then you can pick where you wanna go.” Cas nods and turns to his room. “Dorky angel,” he smiles to himself.

“I heard that!” he hears from next door.

He quickly changes and steps out into the hall. Opening the door he sees Cas leaning up against the opposite side looking at his phone. His eyes make a slow journey over the outfit, “you look good in my clothes, Cas,” she smiles.

“Thank you, you look good as well. I found us a place though. It’s not as fancy as where we went on Valentine’s Day.”

“Okay, wherever you want to go.”

Arriving they’re quickly seated and start to look over the menu.

“Dean is there something wrong?”

“No, course not Cas."   


“Then why do you keep sighing and kicking me?”

“These prices, Cas, they’re what we would spend on a meal for the three of us, sometimes all four. And I’m not kicking you.”

“I asked you out, remember? And you said that meant I choose where we go. I choose here. And then what are you doing with your feet?”

Dean sighs and rolls his eyes, “I’m tryin’ to play footsie with you Cas, ok? It’s a thing couples do when they’re sitting across from each other. It’s supposed to be romantic.”

“I see,” he thinks it over for a minute, “you can continue.”

“Well gee thanks, Cas.”

Just then a waiter walks up to the table to get their drink orders. He gives Cas an extra look as he turns back to the kitchen.

When he comes back to take their orders he stands beside Dean and only addresses Cas.  _ Um, ok.  _ Dean knows his after meal plan won’t be much fun on a full stomach, and instead decides on the steak sandwich and hand-cut fries. Cas gets the bacon wrapped scallops knowing that the plan will be Dean gets some in exchange for some fries when their orders come out.

Waiting for their orders, the two fall into random conversation about the couples at the next tables. Dean says the one on their right is about to propose and the one on the left is about to get a drink dumped in his lap. As the waiter places the scallops in front of Cas he leans in a little, “careful, it’s hot, wouldn’t want you to burn anything important,” he says with a wink.  _ Oh hell no he did not.  _

“Oh he won’t. Not even Hellfire is hot enough to touch him.” Cas just shakes his head as the waiter glares at Dean and walks off. All thoughts about the other tables gone. “He’s so not getting a tip besides to not hit on other people’s boyfriends,” he says while angrily stuffing some fries in his mouth.

“Dean,” Cas has that ‘you’re being irrational’ tone.

“No. don’t ‘Dean’ me. He was hitting on you man. Right in front of me!”

“I know. But was I giving him any indication I appreciated it?”

“No. But he still shouldn’t.”

“I know,” Cas cuts him off. “And I can take care of it myself. Also, you called me your boyfriend,” he smiles.

Dean’s anger deflates slightly, “I did. That ok?” He looks up to see Cas’s smiling eyes roam over him. Getting a spark behind his own eyes, he perks up and asks, “you gonna smite him Angel?”

Cas laughs, “No, Dean, I’m not going to smite him. He’s just greatly misguided in his pursuits.”

Finishing up, Mr. McFlirtyson comes back over with the check,  Dean starts to reach for it when Cas stops him. He opens it up, then takes it with him when he gets up. “I’ll be right back sweetheart. Why don’t you wait in the car,” he says overly sweetly, and starts after the waiter before he hears Dean say ‘oh no, I’m watching this.’

Dean watches as Cas stops the waiter who turns and leads him to a darker corner out of most watching eyes. He gives Cas an award winning smile, until it falls with whatever Cas says to him. Dean can see him start shaking his head and probably denying everything when Cas pushes him against the wall. Suddenly the waiter starts nodding and Cas hands him the check before turning back towards Dean and straightening his collar.  _ My badass Angel. _

“That was hot,” Dean says as he looks up at Cas. “You tell him to keep his grubby paws off?”

“Something like that. He also graciously offered to pay our bill as an apology,” he smugly smiles and Dean gets up. “You ready to go, Dean?”

“Hell yeah.”

When they reach the car, Dean finds himself pinned against Baby with an angel attached to his lips. When they break Cas looks down slightly sheepishly. “Sorry”

“Dude, no need to EVER apologize for that. That was awesome.” He pulls Cas a little closer to him, “definitely light-headed, and weak-kneed, with tingles,” he smiles and receives a wide gummy smile from Cas.

“That doesn’t seem like it’d be a good thing,” he plays along but continues seriously again, “I just felt the need to make sure people knew I was yours. Perhaps I got carried away.”

Dean can’t help the blush, “nope, not at all. You ready to go back home?”

Cas just nods, then turns to Dean, “actually, we didn’t get dessert. And I still feel I should buy you food.”

Dean laughs, “don’t ever change Cas,” he pulls him into an one-armed hug. “How about a compromise? We go buy a pie and split it at home?”

“I suppose we should get in as much time as possible before Sam and Alexa get home.”

“Exactly, lets see how many lights we can burst.” he smiles with eager eyes.

“Dean,” he leans in to whisper, “you should drive fast,” he pulls back and goes around to shotgun while Dean swallows and works on remembering how to breathe.


	7. Showers

The group drags themselves into the room after a long hunt. “Anyone need patched up?” Dean asks taking off his coat. He hisses in pain as the cut on his side pulls, “besides me?”

Cas reaches over a lays a hand on the wound, easing Dean’s pain in an instant, “or healed?”

Sam shakes his head and looks down at Alexa with a smile. She looks as though she sat down and just fell backwards, sound asleep. “Guess she wasn’t kidding about falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow. I should take her to our room. Night Guys.”

“Night.”

“Goodnight Sam.”

They watch as Sam gently picks her up and carry her to the other room.

“I’m gonna shower. Be back. And thanks, man.”

“Of course Dean and I think I will shower as well.”

“Ok, well you can take one after me. Or mojo yourself clean,” he says getting his stuff together.

“I don’t want to always ‘mojo’ myself clean Dean. You know I’ve been trying to use less grace. Things have been too quiet lately. I don’t trust it.”

“You’re paranoid dude, but fine, then just wait, I’ll be out in like ten minutes.”

“No you won’t. You take long showers Dean.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You take long showers. What do you do in there anyway?”

Dean’s mouth opens and closes like a fish a few times before his witty retort of, “well I still called dibs.”

“I could easily overpower you and take mine first. I think the one that takes the shorter shower should go first.”

“Well too bad, man. Not how dibs works,” he closes the door to the bathroom and in a minute Cas hears the water start.

After ten minutes Cas silently opens the door to see Dean still under the water. He undresses and steps into the shower as well.

“What the?! Dude!”

“Your ten minutes is up Dean.”

“So what? You’re just going to, join me?”

“Yes. Now excuse me,” he reaches for the soap and his body moves even more into Dean’s personal space. He hears Dean swallow and straightening up sees Dean’s pupils blown wide as his tongue darts out to wet his lips despite currently standing under the spray. He reaches up and wipes a smudge of dirt from Dean’s cheek, “missed a spot. But I don’t know how, you’ve been in here,” is as far as he gets as Dean leans in kissing him as his hands pull Cas’s hips to his.

__________

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Dean calls.

“I called dibs Dean!”

“I’ll be fast Cas! You said shorter shower should go first right?”

“And you told me that’s not how dibs works!”

“Ten minutes tops.”

“Ten minutes?” Cas asks.

“Five,” Dean winks.

_____________

“Dean let me heal that for you.”

“No it’s fine. I’m just gonna shower and go to sleep.”

“Ten minutes?”

“I’m thinking it’ll be a long one; really need it.”

“Let me shower first then. You’ll use all the hot water.”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to warm it up somehow.”

“I shouldn’t have to, Dean,” he sneers (purely for show)

Dean’s eyes dart to the door and breaks for it. Cas easily blocks him and squeezes through the door then closes it in his face.

“I’m injured out here Cas, shouldn’t an Angel,” he draws out, “be concerned with the welfare of humanity?”

“You denied my healing Dean. Now wait to shower,” comes from behind the door. Dean smiles, then schools his face before turning to Sam.

“Dude, why do you guys fight about the shower anyway? Cas could just zap himself clean. Hell, he could clean you too, Dean.”

Dean shrugs, “it’s his whole not wanting to use too much grace thing. I can’t just let him win, though. Where’s the fun in that?”

“Yeah,” Sam says with raised eyebrow, “I’m gonna go sleep with Lex now.”

“Gross man. No one needs to know that!”

“Dean! First, do you know how many,” Dean starts pushing him out the door.

“Yeah, go be with your girl dude. Don’t rub it in our faces, huh?” he tries to look annoyed.

“Night Dean.”

“Yep,” the door leaves his hand and closes as Sam walks away. In a flurry of movement he locks the door and starts taking off layers. Dropping his boxers on the tile floor he steps in behind Cas.

“What took so long? I started to actually shower,” Cas smiles and smears some of the suds from his head on Dean.

Laughing, “Sorry, Babe, Sam wouldn’t shut up.” He leans in and kisses his boyfriend.


	8. Alone Together

Dean’s in the kitchen gathering various pots, pans, utensils, and ingredients while softly humming along to the music playing lowly.

Alexa and Sam are either on a case or having one of their rendezvouses. Either way it means he and Cas can have one of their date nights. It’s not candlelit, or wondering violin players and roses, but they’ve never been one for the flashy things.

He feels before he hears Cas walk in the room and set down the bags from the food run, the warmth spreading through him like Cas’s grace a tale-tell indicator, the angel is near, “Hey Babe,” he turns and smiles.

“Where’s Sam?”

“Alexa called while you were out.”

“I see,” he draws out in understanding.

“Thought I’d make us dinner,” he starts taking a few steps towards Cas. This whole act is now just part of the routine but neither is eager to skip it just yet.

“Perhaps after we could not watch a movie too,” Cas suggests while taking a few steps towards Dean.

“Yeah, sounds like a good plan to me, man,” he smiles before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. That’s the plan at least, it turns out to last a little longer.

Cas pulls back with a smile, this is definitely a game he enjoys playing, “do you need assistance or could I change first?”

“Go change man, still figuring out what to make anyway,” he starts setting things aside that might be useful as he puts the newly bought items away.

Cas turns giving a parting look at his human before starting down the hall, a smile playing on his lips. The thought that this particular smile has been at home on his face more and more lately crosses his mind. It’s because of Dean; his rebellion, his fall, his family, his pain, his happiness, his everything is because of Dean. He quickly changes and walks back to the kitchen, finding Dean now in front of the counter chopping something. “What did you decide on?”

“Leftover casserole,” he answers without looking up.

“We haven’t had casserole lately, and leftovers would reason that it was already made,” he tilts his head.

Dean chuckles as he slides the choppings into the pan from his hands, “no man, it’s just what you call it when you make something from whatever you have in the fridge.”

“I see, do you need help now?”

“Sure, why don’t you mix that stuff together for me?” he points to the bowl with a few ingredients already in it as he walks to the sink to wash his hands.

“How long should I mix this, Dean?” he feels the hunter come up behind him and rest his chin on his shoulder. Turning his head, he’s met with sparkling green eyes.

“You’re good,” he pats his butt and then moves back to the pan adding in some potatoes.

Cas fondly rolls his eyes, but then bites his lip as he gets an idea. He walks up behind Dean, placing his body flush against his back, and his hands on his hips. He smirks as Dean stills all movement, except his racing heart. “You’re good too, Dean,” his breath ghosting air in the sensitive area behind his ear.

“Haanuh, Cas,” he actually giggles. Cas knows without looking that a deep blush is spread across Dean’s cheeks bringing out his freckles. Dean clears his throat regaining some composure, “um, just gotta mix this in then put it in the oven. Wanna set the table?”

“Of course,” he says calmly as if nothing happened and breaks their full body contact. Dean’s body slumps as he lets out the breath he was holding. Cas is used to having power, but this is something completely different and rather addicting if he’s being honest. The fact that he knows Dean has the same power over him makes it all the more intriguing.

Once the dish is placed in the oven, Dean sits across from Cas. The angel is sitting with his back leaned against the wall, his hand outstretched on the table. Dean mimics the position but slides his palm under it, their hands easily wrapping around each other’s. Dean looks over at Cas then lets his head fall against the wall and closes his eyes.

“Are you tired Dean?”

“Nah. I’m just,” he thinks then shakes his head with a smile, “well what do ya know, I’m relaxed and happy. Who woulda thunk it, huh?” he laughs.

Cas’s smile the only hint of movement, “I don’t think you pronounced that correctly.”

They sit like that until the timer goes off and they both get up from the table. While Dean goes to plate their dinner, Cas goes to the fridge and retrieves them a couple of beers. Reaching the table, Dean wordlessly sets the plates down as Cas places the bottles. Both leaning over the table from their respective side, they steal a quick kiss before sitting down.

They begin eating in silence, each trying to steal glances at the other but ducking their heads with a rose-tinted smile when they inevitably get caught. A few more bites and Dean gets bold enough to openly watch Cas, he looks up.

“Thanks for this, Cas,” his words are soft and sincere.

“Of course, but I’m sorry I’m not sure what you’re thanking me for.”

“This,” he gestures to their dinner, “I know you don’t have to, but it means a lot that you do,” his bravado gone, he just shrugs.

“I enjoy being with you, Dean. And Sam, that’s why I joined you in the first place. This,” he repeats Dean’s gesture to the food, “is not just some courtship display for you, I genuinely enjoy it,” he emphasizes his point by tipping his bottle to Dean before taking a drink.

Dean starts to say something, but thinking better of it, nods and tips his bottle to Cas instead. They fall back into their comfortable silence and trade a few more content smiles. Soon, when their plates are cleared and their bottles empty, Dean rises, “want anymore?”

“No thank you Dean,” after seeing Dean put both plates in the sink, he gets up going to the fridge for a couple more bottles. He holds the door open as Dean places the covered pan inside. He hands him his new beer, which is accepted with a warm smile.

“You ready to watch the movie?”

“We could do something else instead,” Cas offers.

“Don’t we usually,” he winks.

Cas smiles, “yes, but I meant something other than that something else.”

Dean stops at the top of the steps and leans against the doorway, “like what?” His voice sincerely interested. “Wanna go for a drive? Or a walk?”

“Why not? I assume with Alexa and Sam gone, we have all night at least?”

Dean lets a crooked smile be his answer, “meet you in Baby in five.”

“Shouldn’t I change if we’re going out?”

Dean points, “you, Baby, five minutes. Be there. I got the rest.”

Cas is sitting in shotgun as Dean comes through the garage door with a blanket and the cooler. Both easily slide in the backseat before Dean slides himself behind the wheel. “Ready?”

“You changed,” now he is in thin sweats and old tshirt, Cas is sure his simple suggestion has led to an all-out plan to Dean. Instead of asking more questions he reaches over and turns on the radio.

Dean drives out of the garage with all the confidence of someone with a plan, but it’s really more just a vague outline. He just hopes it’s one Cas is onboard with. 

The radio plays as the sleek car moves through the streets, the concentration of buildings thinning as they drive further away from town. Soon they’re in an open field, the moon center of attention in the sky through the windshield. Parking, Dean turns off the car. “What’re we doing, Dean?” he hears Cas ask but doesn’t answer just yet. “Dean?”

“We’re parkin’ Cas,” he edges closer to him and lets his fingers trail through the soft hair at Cas’s temple.

“I can see that, but why?” he asks unfazed by the touch.

Dean rolls his eyes and lets his hand continue its way around the angel’s shoulders, “it’s a thing Babe,” he presses a kiss to the lightly stubbled jawline, the back of his knuckles running along the other side.

The kiss is a bit more effective in drawing his attention. As are the two that follow. The one that really gets him though, is the one on his lips, soft and sweet. “Dean,” he manages while using his lips for anything other than kissing as little as possible. One hand resting on Dean’s back, under his shirt, the other firmly holding the man’s face to his. 

Dean’s response is a small grunt of acknowledgement while his lips return the passionate kisses wholeheartedly, and his hands now holding onto the angel’s hips. He finally breaks for air, “want something to drink?”

“No thank you,” his hand brushes through Dean’s hair trying to smooth down the sticky up bits he caused.

“Is this ok? Or do you want to head back to the bunker?”

“This is just fine, Dean.”

“‘Kay. He leans back against the door, pulling Cas down with him. Once he figures out what’s happening, he falls a little more easily. Dean waits for Cas to get comfortable against his chest before wrapping his arms around him. He kisses the back of his neck softly. He smiles as he hears and feels Cas sigh.

The moment is broken when his phone rings. Cas easily reaches in his pocket and hands him the phone without looking. He answers with a smile, “Hey Sammy.” He then frowns as Cas sits up and moves to the other side of the car. Suddenly the front seat seems much wider than a moment ago. He remembers his brother’s on the other line and focuses back on the conversation, “what?”

“I said, we wrapped up the case and will head back in the morning. You ok?”

“Yeah, awesome.”

“Okay, well,” he hears Alexa says something in the background, “yes, I’ll tell them, Lex says hi. So tell Cas too,” he laughs.

“Yeah, get right on that. You guys ok?”

“Yeah, we’re good. Stop.”

“Sam, you sending a telegram or want me to hang up?”

“Ugh, Lex is being annoying, hey!”

“She just throw a pillow at you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, well you two have fun I’m gonna get back to my night,” he tries to reach for Cas again but Sam’s words stop him.

“Hey Dee,” Sam’s sudden quiet tone and use of the nickname makes Dean fully aware of what’s coming.  _ What are you worried about now Sam? _

“Yeah?”

“Maybe you should go out tonight. You, know, find someone and have some fun for a night.”

“Sam, I’m good, really.”

“Dean you haven’t been with a girl in, I don’t even know how long,” his worried tone on the verge of whining.

Dean snorts and sees Cas send the phone a condescending glare, “Not interested Sam. Have fun with Lexa and stay out of my sexlife.

“You don’t have a sexlife Dean, that’s the problem,” he hears Sam say exasperatedly as he ends the call.

He turns to Cas, “guessing you heard that?”

“Yes. Your brother thinks you need to lay with a woman,” he says coldly.

“That’s just because he doesn’t know, Cas. I’m not going out with some chick just to keep up the image.”

“He’s only going to meddle more.”

“And we’ll deal with it then. Now come on, let’s move to the back seat.”

“Maybe we should just go home Dean.”

“Cas,” he tries.

“Dean.”

“Son of a bitch! I shouldn’t have answered the damn phone. I don’t know why he called anyway, he could’ve just texted. That would’ve been easier to ignore,” his anger apparent but not out of control as he sits behind the wheel, arms crossed over his chest. His lip is pulled between his teeth before being freed and he softens, “I’m sorry. Tomorrow we can tell them if you want, or,” is as far as he gets before Cas surges over and kisses him. “Cas?”

What Dean didn’t know was that while he was having his internal conflict, he wasn’t the only one feeling the effects. Cas sat in the passenger seat feeling each wave of guilt, and sadness, worry, everything he didn’t want Dean to feel while they were together, and here he was, feeling all of those things because his stupid angelic self got jealous.

“I’m sorry Dean. I know I had no reason to get jealous, but,” he doesn’t get another word in as the hunter captures his lips again.

“You got jealous?” he wiggles his eyebrows with a mischievous smirk.

Cas rolls his eyes, “yes, but now I see it was completely unfounded because I can’t imagine anyone else willing to suffer through your stellar wit.”

“I’m wounded Cas, that hurt. But they wouldn’t have to put up with it for long, just one night. I mean sure, I may have been called ‘best-night-of-my-life-Dean’ by a few,” he almost breaks when Cas has to turn his head and bite back a laugh, “and it’d probably break their hearts when I left their bed, but,” he sounds so put out while he slides out from behind the wheel enough to turn towards Cas, “they don’t have a chance in Hell against you.” At those words Cas’s eyes snap to Dean’s. He sees the sincerity that’s not ready to fully be admitted yet, as well as a shimmer of playfulness before Dean speaks again, “and I mean that literally. I mean, actual Angel, capital A, wings,” Cas slaps his hand over his mouth.

“I still, do not have a harp, Dean,” his own playful twinkle returning to his eyes. “Dean!” he yells pulling his hand back after Dean proceeded to lick a wet stripe along his palm. “You’re insufferable.”

Dean straddles Cas’s lap and braces his palms on either side behind the angel’s head. Leaning in close he whispers, “I thought you liked my tongue, Babe,” breathily into his ear.

“Dean,” Cas practically growls.

“Backseat has a blanket.” In a second they’re in the backseat; Dean laying flat on top of Cas. “Why Castiel, I think I like jealous you,” he says with a smirk then kisses along his neck. Dean spends the rest of the night making sure that Cas knows that he’s not interested in anyone else.

 

The next afternoon Sam and Alexa return to the bunker.

“Hey, welcome back,” Dean says seeing Alexa pass by.

“Dean! I’m so sorry for what Sam said last night. I smacked him for it. There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to go after one night stands. It’s none of his business.”

“Uh, thanks. But why is my sexlife such a hot topic anyway?”

Alexa rolls her eyes, “because he’s happy. He wants you to be happy too. He’s like one of those girls that as soon as she’s in a relationship for longer than a week wants to set-up all of her friends. I had to stop him last week from giving your number to a girl. Then when I told him no, he asked if it was because I thought she’d be better for Cas.”

“Wait, he’s trying to set-up Cas too?”

“Who’s setting me up?” Cas asks walking in. “oh, hello, Alexa.”

“Hey Cas, just telling Dean how sorry I am that Sam is trying to play matchmaker for you two.”

“We don’t need a matchmaker, we’ve already,” Dean interrupts him.

“Told him we’re not interested in his fix-ups,” he silently tells Cas he’ll explain later.

“Hey guys,” Sam walks in. Dean gives him a glare, “Whoa Dean, what’s up? You’re not the one that can smite me remember?” he jokes.

“Sam,” he says darkly.

“That’s my cue, good luck Sweetie. I’m gonna shower and change,” Alexa leaves him to his brothers.

“Lex? Wait, wha-?” he turns to the two.

Dean goes first, “you gotta stop dude. I’m done with the one night stand thing.” Sam gives him an odd look. “I mean, come on, there’s nothing there, you know that.”

“But Dean, these are nice girls. The may not have to be a one night stand. I don’t know why you’re so against it, you want to be alone forever?”

Dean sees Cas step in front of the verbal line of fire and jumps in, “not what I mean, man. Just let me do it at my own pace. And stop trying to fix Cas up too.” Cas turns to him with wide eyes.

“You can’t speak for Cas too.”

“But you can Sam?” Cas speaks. “I never asked you to get me dates. As Dean said, I’m not interested either.”

“I just want you guys to be happy too. Having Lex back is just,” he gets an overwhelmingly happy smile and looks away as if to collect himself again, before turning back to them, “you guys deserve that so much more than me. I feel guilty.”

Dean sighs, “dude, you have nothing to feel guilty about. We are happy. We’re happy that you’re happy. We’re happy that Lexa’s here too. And we’re happy, as we are.”

Cas turns to him with a soft smile, “Dean is absolutely right, Sam. We’re very happy, as we are.”

“Fine, I’ll stop,” feeling slightly jilted, he gets up and leaves the two alone.

After a moment, Cas smirks, “I wonder what the women Sam’s picked for me look like?”

Dean stands with a growl and pins Cas to the wall, “room, now.”

With a flutter of wings they’re in Dean’s room, “Dean, I think I like jealous you,” he smirks.   
  


*Ten minutes later*

“What the hell! Lex grab the broom,” pause, “Because the lights just burst out here. There’s glass everywhere!’

Cas’s covers Dean’s mouth when he starts to laugh, his face falling onto the hunter’s chest to stifle his own.


	9. Saying it

After 6 hours the sound of Dean’s alarm wakes them up. Cas is pretty sure he’s never wanted to smite something more in his entire existence.  _ It is far too early.  _ Then he feels Dean stretch beside him and all thoughts of smiting are gone. When he goes to move his legs he realizes he can’t. As with most of his body, they’re still under Dean’s fluffy form. He smiles as he thinks about how much Dean would hate that description, but nothing really fits better. Before he fully wakes up his hair is slightly wild even in it’s short length, his eyes are bright, but not entirely focused yet, lack of layers make it seem as though he’s out of armor, and the slightest bit of pudge that shows through the raised shirt all combine to make Dean, well… fluffy. Its then he realizes that his eyes have followed that train of thought to each stop along the way. 

“Mornin’ Sunshine.” Cas snaps his eyes up to the now open green pools.

“Good morning, Dean,” he smiles. “It seems we have become a bit, tangled, during the night.”

“Yeah,’ he huffs out a laugh then looks back to Cas. “I was gonna suggest that we get a little more ‘tangled’,” he snuggles further into the angel who has no intention of moving. 

“That was very sweet Dean,” he teases.

“Yeah, well,  I love you,” there’s an immediate flash of fear behind the normally bright eyes but is quickly hidden. He’s said it in other ways before, but never the actual words.

“I know.” There’s a moment of silence and Cas starts to feel as though he said the wrong thing, but then Dean breaks into a wide smile. 

“Did you just? Son of a bitch,” he captures Cas’s lips with his in a sweet, but slightly heated kiss.

“I love you too Dean,” Cas says when they briefly separate for air. It’s obvious that their coffee is going to wait awhile longer this morning.


	10. Dreams Come True

Dean wakes up, a loose term, with a pounding headache and a vague memory of Alexa passing him shots. Then things get a bit blurry. And loud. REALLY loud. But it was also fun. There were smiles, and hand holding, and stolen kisses while Sam danced with Alexa. And damn, his brother got up and danced with a girl, willingly. Happily. Everyone was happy. Then they came home, somehow, _hmm,_ again, things are fuzzy. He does remember a sober moment with Sam, something about love. _Maybe not so sober?_  Then he came back to his room and, must’ve passed out. Oh yeah, and the dream. _That was a DAMN good dream. So good I think I actually feel it,_ he thinks stretching his aching body.

****

Dean walks into his room to find it dark, then hands wrap around him. Hands that then traced over his body before there were lips placing soft kisses behind his ear and along his neck. The brush of fingers along his waist as his jeans are undone. Then hands on his hips pushing the clothing to the floor before running up his sides and pulling his shirts up with the motion, only pausing to allow the lips on his neck to move. Once the garments are over his head, the lips are back on his body, this time moving over the freshly exposed skin. Also without the extra fabric, he feels the hard body pressed against his is naked as well, and very obviously enjoying turning him into a boneless puddle on his floor.

When an arm snakes around his waist and pulls him impossibly closer, he finds himself instantly needing more, and all he can manage is a ragged “bed”. The only response a gravelly grunt of recognition, before he’s lowered onto the bed. His own hands and lips making quick work of bringing the angel to the same level of boneless mush pile. It’s hot, and heavy, and fan-fucking-tastic. There’s no need for words, besides breathy names traded back and forth, and a languid kiss neither want to break after.

***

Dean smiles as his arms wrap around his pillow, _yeah. Fucking awesome dream._ He can’t remember the last time he had a dream like that about someone he was actually with. Enjoying the memory before it fades, he hears the door open and close. There’s rustling of clothing hitting the floor and then the bed dips under the weight of his boyfriend.

“Mornin’,” he mumbles without moving.

Cas actually snuggles into the bed, _memory foam man,_ and turns to him, his hand running through his hair, as he leans in to kiss the top of his head. “I didn’t think you’d be up yet, after last night that is,” his voice is barely above a whisper as if trying to not acknowledge it’s morning.

“Ain’t the first time I drank too much, Cas,” he huffs a tired laugh.

“I wasn’t exactly talking about that, I just came back from fixing the light bulbs,” he turns onto his side and scoots back against Dean, effectively becoming the little spoon, “I am very much in favor of going back to sleep, especially since Sam and Alexa won’t be up for a while either”

When Cas’s ass backs up into Dean’s crotch his brain short-circuits, _something about changing light bulbs, and sleep, and oh. Oh. OH! Not a dream. Hell yeah!_ He smiles sleepily as he curls around Cas’s warm form. _Yeah, sleep, that sounds good._ He nuzzles his nose into the soft strands behind Cas’s ear, his lips placing a quick kiss that seems to make the angel blush. _Freaking sex god to blushing cuddler_ , Dean thinks fondly with a shake of his head. His lips continuing to kiss the soft skin.

“Dean,” he warns, “sleep. I JUST fixed the bulbs remember?” his body shakes with a relaxed laugh.

“Might be smart to buy stock in them, babe,” he wiggles his hips and Cas’s hand lightly smacks his arm.

“You’re terrible.”

“Not what you said last night.”

“That was the copious amounts of alcohol.”

“Sweet-talker.”  
  
“Go to sleep Dean,” he says with a smile in his voice, and Dean just KNOWS a roll of his eyes. _Yeah, this is good._


	11. Leave

A few days after Cas’s promise, that he and Alexa won’t do anything stupid, they get wind of a case that turns sketchy fast. When Dean sees the monster Sam and Lex fighting set it’s sight on Cas, he has to stop it somehow. “Hey Ugly! Over here!” he tries to draw it’s attention.

It does turn to him, but now he’s got ten feet of angry creature barreling at him. Before he can react and before Sam and Lex can reach him, it’s sharp claw digs in and throws him into a wall with an audible crack before he falls to the floor.

Cas is there in a second to heal him. “Come on come on come on,” he prays as his grace spreads through the hunter. He’s the angel though, who’s listening to him?He physically can’t leave Dean. It’s like he’s lost all power over his limbs until he sees those eyes open again. When they still don’t, he spits out, “Dean Winchester, you stupid son of a bitch, don’t you dare leave me yet,” angrily. Finally he hears a groan and looks to make sure it wasn’t Sam. He sees that he and Alexa are now standing close by, but not invading. It’s then he’s hit with a wave of guilt for leaving Sam and Alexa to fight off the remaining monster, especially when he sees they’ve gotten hurt as well. Alexa must sense it and shakes her head in silent agreement that Dean is what matters right now.

“Cas,” Dean mumbles barely above a whisper, “can’t,” he tries to get up and Cas realizes he’s still pinning him protectively on the floor, his body shielding him from any further threat. He scrambles to sit back, a hand still on Dean’s leg, but his other helping him sit up.

Sam crumples to the floor next to Dean making him grunt with the force of his hug. Cas looks up at Alexa who wipes tears away with one hand while the other holds her middle, the stain of blood spread out a great expanse under it. She’ll be okay but he should offer to heal her. Should, can’t seem to though. Sam’s wounds are smaller but more numerous spanning from his forehead to his thigh.  _ I should,  _ but a squeeze to his hand brings him back to Dean. 

“What the hell were you thinking!” he yells suddenly feeling the full weight of his anger. The shock is apparent on the brothers’ faces as they reel back from it. He turns and leaves, Alexa follows him until she catches up and lays her hand on his shoulder. He spins ready to fight, but then stops, just stops. 

Alexa wraps her arms around him with an, “it’s ok. You saved him. He’s still alive.” She pulls back, “I’m gonna get Sam.”

“Alexa, do you need?” he holds his hand out.

“It’s ok Cas. Sam can stitch me up later,” she gives him a reassuring smile.

He’s leaning up against Baby when Dean limps out, alone.  _ Why is he by himself?!  _ He rushes to meet him. Dean just wraps him in a strong hug. Pulling back he doesn’t seem to notice his own tears as he wipes away an escaped tear from Cas’s cheek. A moment later Sam and Alexa come out. Wordlessly Sam and Alexa take the front while Dean and Cas slide in behind.

They get a few miles away before the quiet ends and the two in the backseat begin to argue. Their bickering is laced with genuine concern as Sam drives. When Alexa utters a soft, ‘Sam’,  he looks over to see her nod toward the road and he realizes he zoned out. He focuses back on the road as the two in the back continue to fight. 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Cas mocks what seems to be Dean’s favorite phrase recently. 

“Yeah, well, if you hadn’t decided to be bait like that,” Dean tries to defend himself.

“Bait? I was fighting off the other one when it decided to turn on me. You’re the one that started yelling ‘hey over here’ at it.”

Pulling up to the hotel Cas insists on helping Dean into the room even though he’s healed. Dean leans on him willingly despite his mumbling. They don’t even notice Alexa bodily moving Sam into their room.

“I’m taking a shower, and not that kind,” before Dean can make it to the bathroom he hears Cas snap his fingers and looks down to see himself in his boxers and tshirt, perfectly clean. “Cas,” he says irritated. 

“Dean,’ he retorts. 

“I said I was taking a shower.” 

“And now you don’t have to.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“What did you mean Dean? Because I seem to be having trouble with that lately. I remember you telling us all, repeatedly,” he stresses, “to not do anything stupid and then you make yourself bait. How is that not stupid?” 

“Cas aren’t we done with this fight?” 

“No Dean, we’re not. We just kept going in circles. You know full well we didn’t say all we wanted to in front of Sam and Alexa.” 

“Well I did, what were you holding back? They know we’re together.” 

“Don’t lie to me Dean.”

“What do you want me to say Cas? Thanks for healing me, but I’m still gonna take a shower and then go to bed.”

“Dean, you,” he stops himself, “What aren’t you telling me? I know you well enough to know that you weren’t saying everything you wanted to me.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to say it.” The remark only gets him a glare, “is this where I get the ‘I rebuilt you’ speech again? Because I gotta tell you, buddy, it gets pretty old if you start using it as your only comeback,” he knows starting an actual fight will get the attention off what he’s not saying. He can tell he went too far when he sees Cas’s eyes darken, but he doesn’t stop, “I’m sure you’ve got some more material by now.”

Cas moves into his personal space and continues to back him up until he’s against the wall without touching him, “Dean Winchester,” he says dangerously low, “I will constantly give you that speech if that’s what it takes to get my point across. I rebuilt you from nothing while I held your bare soul. I used my angelic grace to clean the dirt that being in Hell had put on it, and then I gave up everything I knew for you. Do not make me doubt that decision.” 

Dean gulps at the challenge, he doesn’t have much response to that, but he’s never been one to back down, “and look what it got you,” he turns to go into the bathroom and knows his jab will make Cas roll his eyes. As he opens the door he can see exactly that in the mirror, and feels angry for reasons he’s already decided he’s not ready to go into just yet. “I saw that you asshole! Don’t roll your eyes at me” he slams that door. Before the eye roll though he saw the flash of hurt that lit up his eyes almost as brightly as his grace. If getting tossed into a wall within an inch of his life didn’t make him feel like shit before, that surely did the job. 

Cas watches as the door closes and starts to leave the room.


	12. Come Back

Opening the door he he finds his mind running at full speed, _But where will I go?_ _The bunker? To a bar? No, too much like Dean. I’ll make it up as I go. Dammit, again too much like Dean. It really is infuriating. Why are humans so irritating? I didn’t fall for this. I gave up everything for that, man._ He thinks the last word with disdain and a huff, but then remembers the green eyes, the freckles, the lips, the blindingly bright soul, he sighs again and slams the door, _not even close to satisfying enough,_ before going to the bed and laying down. Being part of the Winchester’s family has proven to Cas one thing, running doesn’t solve these things, just causes more misunderstandings and wrong assumptions. So instead of leaving he waits for Dean to come out of the bathroom.

Hearing the door slam Dean hates himself for making Cas leave. That was the whole problem wasn’t it? The reason he acted like an idiot and provoked the big bad? To keep from losing him and now he made him run out. He can’t help it, he saw it charging Cas and stopped thinking. He splashes more cold water on his face and hangs his head over the sink. He stands there a minute until a thought occurs to him and he stands at attention with wide eyes, _did we just break up?!_

Outside the door Cas can feel Dean’s emotions hitting him steadily like being pulled underwater; wave after wave. Since they’ve become a couple their bond has grown stronger and sometimes Cas is a bit overwhelmed by just how much Dean feels. When a sudden white hot flare of pure fear hits him, he sits up and starts to rush into the bathroom all at once. Angel blade in hand he’s stunned when a wet-faced Dean opens the door. “Dean?”

“Cas?”  
“Are you alright?”  
“I heard the door,” they talk over each other. When they realize it they take a breath and step back from each other.

“Sorry, I thought you were in danger Dean,” he drops his head.

“So that’s why you came back,” he sounds defeated. _Of course he’d come back to help me even if he’s mad at me._

Cas lifts his head but lets it tilt to one side, “I didn’t leave Dean. I started to, but stayed here until I felt your fear about something. Are you alright?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, I’m fine. You healed me up remember?” he pats him on the shoulder and moves around him. The entire interaction confusing Cas even more. _A confused Cas can be directed around the issue._

“I’m very confused. Is this, is this a normal aspect of human relationships?”

“Fighting? ‘Course.”

“But now you’re acting like everything is fine.”

Dean sighs, “Fighting is normal Cas, we fought a bunch of times before too.”

“Yes, and I didn’t enjoy those times at all. I’m not enjoying this time either. I want to know what you’re not telling me about tonight, what scared you, and why you’re acting like this now.” _Shit._

“I thought you walked out.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

“And that’s why everything is ‘ok’,” he air quotes, “now?”

“Kinda.”

Cas’s confusion doesn’t leave as he looks out the window, then sits at the table. “Dean, explain.”

“I thought you left, Cas,” he holds up his hand to stop Cas’s protest. “I thought you left, me,” he breaks eye contact and looks at the floor. He hears Cas shift and still can’t bring himself to see what he’s doing.

He thinks back, the stab of fear was shortly after he closed the door, _when he thought I left,_ than he felt the jolt of fear, _he was afraid I left HIM._ “Dean,” the tone is so soft Dean finds himself looking up. “The fear I felt, was that you afraid I left you?”

Tears well up in Dean’s eyes, _dammit, I’m blaming this on the almost dying._ He nods then clears his throat and hoarsely says, “I thought I finally pushed you too far and that was you breaking up with me. I thought you did regret your decision.”

Cas’s own eyes fill with water, the amount of emotion he’s feeling is a combination of Dean’s and his own. He kneels in front of Dean and cups his face, running a thumb across his cheek to brush away a tear, “you are infuriating, stubborn, headstrong, defiant, trying, downright maddening, childish, and irritating,” he takes a breathe, “but you’re also brave, strong, determined, defiant, driven, adorable, funny, and still the brightest soul I have ever seen,” he continues to hold Dean’s face with one hand while he brushes hair from his forehead with the other. He pulls Dean’s head down until his forehead is resting on his own, “leaving you will never be my decision Dean.”

Dean’s wall breaks, “I’m so sorry Cas, I acted like an idiot because I’d rather it eat me than you. The thought of losing you, I can’t. It gets worse each time. When it charged at you, I just,” he can’t finish.

“Dean Winchester, this relationship will not work if you think so selfishly that you think I would be ok with that choice.”

“Cas, man, I can’t lose you again.”

“And yet you think I can lose you? Tonight,” he can’t finish either, despite his anger. “You are quite intelligent, Dean, you can’t possibly believe that. I gave up everything I knew for millennia after knowing you for mere months, because I love you. I didn’t understand it then but now, now I know. You were mine the moment I laid my hand on you in Hell,” Dean’s eyes snap to his in surprise as he continues, “and I was yours.”

Dean crashes his lips, and everything else, into Cas knocking him to the floor. “I, love, you, Angel,” he says between kisses. The desperate kisses start out as a way to solidify that Cas is actually there, but quickly take a much more passionate turn. “Need you,” he kisses the soft lips until he can’t breathe. He quickly pulls back and inhales as much air as he can before attaching himself to Cas again.

Cas pulls back, it takes all his restraint but he does, “Dean.”

“Hmm?”

“Dean, stop.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. I have you Dean,” he wraps his arms around the hunter. “I love you.” Dean kisses him again, but this one’s allowed. Some how reassuring Dean he was there, he reassured himself that Dean was still there too. He needs this kiss just as much. He needs Dean just as much, and when Dean pulls back to whisper, ‘took too damn long to tell you,’ it’s followed by several more slow and tender kisses.

The fight seems to leave them as more kisses and touches are traded back and forth. Somewhere along the way Cas has moved to sitting against the wall, legs out in front of him, the exhausted hunter in his arms. His lips still brushing against Dean’s hair, whispering that he’s got him, and a hand cradling the back of his head, despite the man having fallen asleep at some point. It may have taken them a while to get out of their own ways, but they’re not going to let that happen again. Cas certainly knows he is not going to let anything from heaven, hell, or anywhere else take this from him.


	13. Food Run

Dean walks through the aisles trying to remember everything that was on the list he forgot on the war table when he grabbed his keys. Sighing in defeat he texts Cas.

Dean: Hey, I’m at the store. Do we need anything?

He continues to walk in hopes something will jog his memory when Cas is suddenly behind him, “yes, Alexa wants ice cream.”

“Son of a bitch Cas! I told you about doing that.”

“Apologies Dean,” he leaves again. Dean takes a few more steps when Cas appears again to say, “she said mint chocolate chip,” then leaves.

Dean only slightly jumps then rolls his eyes and sends a prayer, “hey Cas, you wanna just bring me the list, Babe?”

A second later he hear wings and Cas is standing in front of him holding the slip of paper, “here you are Dean.”

“Thanks Cas.”

“Of course Dean. Anything else?”

Dean looks down then back up at Cas, “you, uh, busy?”

“No,” he tilts his head at Dean’s sudden shyness.

“You wanna, you could help me finish up here. If you want.”

“What’s next on the list, Dean?”

 

*** A few aisles over ***

“Dean, you don’t NEED both pies.”

“But Cas!”

“No Dean.”


	14. Adding to the Family

Dean and Cas leave the cabin hand in hand and quietly walk over to Baby. Getting in Dean looks over at Cas with a huge smile, “my little brother is getting married.”

“I know Dean, I was there as well,” he lightly teases with a smile. He takes Dean’s hand and runs a soothing circle on its top, “you’re as happy as Sam I think,” he chuckles softly.

“I never thought it’d happen,” he admits quietly and drops his eyes to the keys still in his hand. “I never thought either of us would get this old, let alone find someone that’ll stick around with us,” his eyes find Cas again with a little hope.

“Yes, well, Alexa managed to find her way back to Sam again, and you were quite literally put in my care,” he smiles.

Dean laughs, “yeah ok, assbutt,” he finally puts the keys in the ignition. “No one’s making you hang around us now.”

“Yes, it would be possible for me to leave at any point now, if I wanted to.”

“Waiting for a better offer, man?”

“Possibly, although I’ve already been offered all of Heaven, and didn’t even question my answer. Well, maybe a few times,” he finally looks over at Dean who’s blushing fiercely. “I know it’s hard for you to believe, but I do love you Dean, in several senses of the word, actually.”

“Um, I, I feel like saying ‘me too’ isn’t enough, but still true. I love you too Cas, and I’m sorry it took so long for me to get there.”

“We’ve been through this Dean, there’s no need to apologize. Now I believe we have a date to get to,” he nods towards the driveway they’ve still not left.”

“Right. Dinner, hot boyfriend, happy night of celebrating, all that, right?”

“Yes, Dean, all of that,” he smiles.

“Awesome.”

After dinner the boys head back to the car, “tonight was nice Dean. Alexa’s right, we should do this more often.”

“Who says the night’s over?” he leans against Baby.

“You have something else planned?”

“A few things, well, maybe a few wishes I’m hoping come true,” he smiles and drops his eyes. When he does he misses Cas moving closer to him.

“Anything you wish Dean,” he intensifies his look.

Dean swallows thickly, “ahh Cas, not for nothing,” is as far as he gets.

“I know Dean, I was there. And the several rounds that followed.”

“Son of a bitch,” he murmurs then swiftly leans in to capture the angel’s lips. He pulls back when Cas’s hand rubs his hip, “you’ve gotten rather forward angel.”

“Perhaps. Would you like me to stop?” he asks taking a step back.

“Hell no!” Dean laughs and pulls him back to him. “But we should get going. Plans remember?”   
  


The impala pulls into an open field, “parking again Dean?”

“Yeah, figured since the last time went so well,” he shrugs and smiles remembering that last time.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, sorry, just, yeah, that was fun,” he smiles.

Cas leans in to Dean’s side, “we could try for a repeat,” he whispers.

“Damn Cas,” he groans. “Was all of this,” he runs his hand down the inside of Cas’s thigh, “under that stoic form the whole time?” he shakes his head.

“I never had such feelings until touching your soul, Dean Winchester.”

“So you saying it’s my fault?” he turns slightly and cups Cas’s jaw.

“Absolutely,” he smiles and leans into the touch.

After a couple of hours Dean pulls back with a unhappy groan, “not that I want to stop, but, this would be so much better in a bed.”

Cas smiles easily, “want to head back to the cabin, Dean?”

“Unless you want to get a hotel room?”

“The cabin is fine.”

“Right, I’ll um, I’ll text Sammy. Give him some warning,” he straightens behind the wheel again and gets his phone.

“Perhaps we should put our shirts back on first as well,” he says lifting his hips to button his jeans again.

Dean watches the action in complete fascination, “yeah, right.”

 

Dean pulls up in front of the cabin and starts to get out, “I don’t know, man, I still haven’t heard back from him. Maybe we should just get a room.”

“I could try Alexa’s phone.”

“Dude, if Sam’s not answering Lex isn’t going to either. Maybe,” his eyes slide to the porch swing, “maybe just grab a couple of beers and we can enjoy the porch swing a bit?”

“I find that to be an agreeable plan, he leans across the seat to give Dean a quick peck, before they get out of the car. Making their way to the door Cas slows, “Dean, perhaps,” his eyes go wide a few steps in front of the entrance, “Dean we should, we shouldn’t go in there.”

“What? Why?” he looks as a blush creeps up Cas’s neck, and he realizes, “son of a bitch, sorry man, guess angel hearing can be a curse sometimes,” he laughs. “What if we go cuddle by a fire and, uh, stargaze a bit?”

“Dean, you don’t need to baby me.”

“I’m not! Who says I’m not the one that wants to cuddle?”

“You do like to be the little spoon,” the angel smirks.

“Hey! That stays between us, mister, now let’s go continue our romantic evening you idiot,” he reaches for Cas’s hand.

Instead Cas pulls it away, “in a moment Dean,” he says as he starts speaking an incantation in a low tone. Turning back he sees the question in Dean’s eyes, “I soundproofed the cabin.”

Dean laughs as he pulls him in and places a kiss to his temple, “c’mon man, let’s go make out.”

It’s not long before they find themselves in a state of undress again. When Dean straddles Cas’s hips he pulls back from kiss and tilts his head, “uh, babe, your hip is vibrating.”

“It’s your phone Dean. Here let me,” he starts to pull it out of his pocket.

“Why is my phone in your pocket?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Let me see it,” he takes the offered phone, “oh. Sam is alive, says we don’t have to get a room, unless we want to. Do we want to?” he looks to see Cas responding to his own message. “Cas?” he doesn’t get an answer as the side door opens and Alexa yells out to them. Putting out the fire they straighten their clothing as they walk back to the cabin.

Walking in they see Sam stammering, “how? They were?” He turns as the other two walk in, “how long were you guys out there?”

They share a slightly awkward look, “we didn’t see anything, but poor Cas here heard more than he wanted,” Dean answers.

Sam turns beet red, “oh god,” he groans. 

“It’s alright Sam. I soundproofed the cabin as soon as I realized and Dean and I stayed outside.”

“I’m guessing there was no real complaining going on out there,” Alexa looks to Dean.

“Nope. Didn’t mind at all,” he claps her on the shoulder with a wink as he passes and opens the fridge grabbing a couple beers. He turns back around, giving one to Cas with a different kind of wink, before leaning against the counter.


	15. Big Plans

Clad in his dead guy robe and slippers, Dean strolls into the kitchen whistling. The cheerfulness causing Sam to crease his brow and smirk, “good morning Dean?”

“It is man,” he turns around with his freshly poured coffee, “I was thinking we could have a bro day unless you have plans?”

“Uh, no, it’s still a bit early if you hadn’t noticed. Was just looking for a case but haven’t found anything actually.”

“Cool. Hey where’s Lexa?”

“She and Cas went to get breakfast. Wait, something going on with you and Cas?”

“What?” his face falls, “no, why would you say that? We’re great. Unless, did he say something?”

“Dean, easy, I didn’t mean it like ‘are you guys having problems’ I meant it more as ‘are you guys, um, about to tell us something’. Going for breakfast was actually Cas’s idea.”

“Oh. Nope. All good, man. I’m gonna get dressed,” he gets up and walks out without finishing his coffee leaving his brother to question what the hell just happened.

A few hours later the brothers find themselves pulled up bankside in Bennett Spring State Park. They’ve caught a few fish, all thrown back in, and a six pack to slowly split between them. Dean called the bro-time, so he must have a reason. He’s about to ask when Dean starts a conversation himself.

“We should do this more often Sammy.”

“Uh, yeah. Haven’t been fishing in a while. You, uh, you and Cas ever fish?” He watches as Dean’s face breaks into a far away smile, clearly thinking of something. “What?”

“Like this,” he holds up his beer meaning how they had spent their morning, ”no. But he um, he would sometimes sleepwalk on me sometimes. I would be sitting on a dock, fishing by myself, and he would just, join me. Sometimes talk, but most of the times, he’d just,” he shrugs, “join me,” the same soft smile appears again.

“Were you guys ever, um, more, before recently?”

Dean raises a brow at his brother’s uncomfortable tone, making sure he understands exactly what he’s asking, “um, no. Not like now.”

Sam nods before asking, “so, uh, how did you and Cas, get together?”   


Dean gives his brother a look that clearly shows he wasn’t expecting that question, “you really wanna know?”

He shrugs, “I mean, you know about Lex and I, and you guys are my brothers, but somehow I missed it. Just curious,” he turns away trying to make it seem like it’s not a big deal.

“You were kinda busy being ridiculously in love yourself there Sammy,” he huffs.

“Ridiculously in love huh?” he turns back with a smirk.  
  
Dean thinks for a minute,  _ you did ask him for the bro-time for a reason dude,  _ then starts with a sigh of defeat. “fine. It was the first night of Alexa and us catching up. We, um, we talked about a lot of things that usually make for a rough night of nightmares,” he sees Sam nod in understanding then continues, “so Cas stayed in my room. We’ve, uh, had the routine for a while. Anyway,” he staunchly avoids his brother’s face light up with the new blackmail material and continues, “I of course have one and he comes over to help, but instead I grab him and pull him into bed with me,” Sam laughs, “Oh that’s not it,” he lets himself smile too. “He thought I had gone back to sleep, and thought of how Alexa thought we were already sleeping together which made him laugh because, well, that’s kinda what ended up happening. The laugh ‘woke’,” he air quotes and makes Sam laugh softly at how obvious they are now, and continues, “me up and well, I uh,” he sets his beer down and crosses his arms over his chest, “I asked why he was sleeping with his clothes on,” he rushes as Sam lets out a loud rolling laugh.

“Oh my god,” he silently laughs again.

“I called him Babe too. Kinda freaked him out.”

That surprises Sam, “why?”

“Because I had never done that before, because it’s not exactly something just friends do, because he didn’t think I felt the same,” he uncrosses his arms and runs a hand over his neck.

“So that’s it? You were just a thing from then on?”

“Kinda,” he suddenly feels like the conversation is getting too personal and just shrugs it off, picking up his bottle again.

“But, what happened between then and Lex’s birthday? Did you go on dates? Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. You were really together all that time? I mean, wait, valentines day?”

Dean groans, “yeah, between you and Lex it wasn’t exactly, all romance.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Dean! And then, son of a bitch, I accused you of being with Lex. Why didn’t you just tell me or, I don’t know, punch me.”

Dean laughs at that, “came close a few times, but you’re lucky Cas has more patience than me.”

“I still don’t know how it took you guys so long,” Sam shakes his head, then he stops and his eyes widen. “Holy shit, dude! You’ve been together almost a year!”

Dean of course knows this, “yeah, I, um, that’s kinda what I’ve been thinking about. It’s not our only anniversary. And I was wanting your opinion on a couple ideas.”

Sam’s staring at his brother with wide eyes and a slack jaw, “what?” he asks slowly.

“Not sure what’s confusing you, Sammy” he grins.

“Well a couple things. First, what do you mean not your only anniversary?”

Dean drops eye contact with his brother. He’s never shared this with anyone but Cas. He clears his throat, “September 18th 2008,” is all he says and waits for wave of recognition to hit his brother. He sees his eyes widen even more for a second before returning to their normal wide state they’ve maintained for most of this conversation, “there we go.”

“That’s, that’s the day you came back from Hell.” Dean nods. “Wait, you guys have been celebrating all these years! Dean, it’s been ten years!” he stresses the last part.

“We don’t exactly ‘celebrate’ man, just a beer after you go to bed, you know, if we’re both alive and all,” he tries to lessen the seriousness, but Sam doesn’t fall for it.

“Dean no, don’t do that. I just, I had no idea. I um,” he clears his throat before continuing, “I get it. I would always try to be by myself on Lex’s birthday,” he takes a sip from his bottle then sets it down and looks back over at Dean. “So tenth anniversary. What are you planning?” he smiles.

“Um, ok, well, that’s the thing. This year do we celebrate us getting our shit together, or him saving my ass?”

“Why not both? Not like they’re the same day, or you can only celebrate one.”

“Uh well, I guess we could. But, not like an actual celebration. I don’t want a bunch of people around on our day. Either of them,” he says a bit grumpily.

Sam smirks, “so I guess you kind of have part of an answer. You want it to be just the two of you. What were your ideas?”

“I was thinking, god this makes me sound like a chick. Ok, I was thinking maybe a road trip,” he stops, “or just going to a single place for a few days.”

He waits a minutes before asking, “any others or can I ask for some details before giving my thoughts?”

“Those were it,” he says like it was obvious.

Sam studies him for a minute, “ok, where would you go on the road trip? And where would you go for a few days?”

“I was thinking of starting off at,” he drops his face and blushes.

“What?” Sam starts laughing. “C’mon dude, no judgement, as long as you return the favor when the time comes.”

Dean nods with rolled eyes, “yeah, ok man,” he clears his throat, “I thought we’d start off at the barn where Bobby and I summoned him,” he says quietly.

“Dude.”

“What? Bad? I mean I did shoot and stab him. Hell it may not even still be there. Ugh, yeah. Never mind, that’s a terrible idea. I’ll book the hotel instead.”

“Dean, hey, Dee! Slow down. Not terrible. Really good actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I don’t even know what hotel you’re talking about or where the other stops on the road trip would be but my vote’s with that one,” he takes another pull of beer. “Were you always this romantic Dean? I had no idea.”

Dean laughs, “shut up bitch.”

“I’m just happy for you Jerk.”

“You think he’ll like it?”

“He’ll love it. Just hope he doesn’t have the same idea and plan his own anniversary for you guys.”

Dean’s hand stills halfway to his mouth, “son of a bitch. He wouldn’t, right? What do you know?”

Sam laughs, “I know you’re the only person that can sell his soul and at the end of the ten years be living with his soul mate, who happens to be an angel.”

Dean starts to join in but quickly realizes, “Sam, Cas and I, we’re not, we can’t have what you and Lex get.”

Sam sympathizes with his brother, but knows he’s an idiot too. Setting his beer down with a slow nod he turns to him, “Dean, how many times have you and Cas been separated, by death or other things? You always come back to each other. You don’t think that’d happen one final time?”

“He’s an angel, Sam.”

“And you don’t think you’d be the one reason he’d finally go back to heaven? For good?”

“I don’t know man. Just being happy seems too good to be true.”

“I get that. Just have faith.”

Dean’s mind flashes back to the barn all those years ago.  _ That’s your problem Dean, you have no faith. Good things do happen.  _ He smirks and then his phone rings, “hey, Cas. Yeah we’re good. You guys having fun? Cool. Yeah, that sounds awesome. We’ll head back in a few. Love ya, man.” He smiles and then ducks his head trying to hide a blush. He coughs and mutters into the phone, “yeah that sounds awesome too. Uh huh. Cas, you’re an assbutt you know that?” he laughs. “Yeah, I’ll see you we we get home. Bye.” 

“Assbutt?” Dean shrugs making Sam laugh. “So we packing up and heading home?”

“Yeah, apparently they ran out of things to do sooner than expected. Tonight they’re making dinner too.”

“Lex’s idea?”

“I think it was a joint effort,” he laughs picking up the cooler.

“Hey Dean, do you um, never mind.”

“C’mon say it. What is it?”

“You, you and Cas, you’re a helluva team,” he watches as Dean gets a soft smile, “you should, obviously I don’t know what you have planned or anything-“

“Spit it out Sam,talking time window is closing.”

“From day one you were different with him, man. More, yourself, I think. I guess I’m just saying, let yourself be happy. Whatever that means for you and Cas.”

“Ahh thanks? Cas and I are, we’re really good, honest. 

 

———————

Back at the bunker Alexa walks into the room she and Cas converted into their training space, taking a sip of water, “hey Cas, what’s up? I thought you said you wanted to read today. Well after we got bored with shooting things.”

“Hello, Alexa. I did. I also just called Dean and told him about dinner so they’ll be home shortly.”

“Right, ok,” she responds with a bit of confusion. Thinking better of asking more questions she moves on, “so you ready?”

“Yes.”

He may say that, but it becomes apparent that something’s off, “what’s wrong, Cas?” Alexa asks helping the angel up off the floor for the second time in their short training session so far.

“Huh?” He asks clearly lost in thought about something else.

“Dude. You’re starting to scare me. What’s going on? Is it Dean? Sam? Some big bad? I can help.”

“Wha-no. Sorry. I was just trying to think if I should do something or not.”

“You mean like block my strike?” She tries to make him laugh but sees him lost again. “Hey, is this the same thing that you said you wanted to talk to me about when we went to get breakfast but then never brought up?” He nods. “Ok, spill.”

“Well, next month, it will be ten years since I rescued Dean from Hell” Alexa squeals and hugs him. “What was that for?” he asks confused by her reaction.

“Well ten years, that’s big!”

“Yes, well I was unsure if we should do anything at all. I mean usually we don’t ‘celebrate’, It’s a very private day for us.”

“Well what do you normally do? If you don’t mind telling me,” she asks sitting down on the floor.

Cas thinks about it and although it feels a bit odd having someone else know what they do, it would be nice to have someone who can offer advice. “Well usually we’ll finish the day and then right before bed, after Sam goes to bed, we share a beer, just us, then he goes to bed. But this year, I mean, now that we’re, together,” he is unsure how to continue and sits beside her.

“I get it,” she says softly. “You could celebrate the anniversary of you guys getting together, but keep this one private. And maybe this time after the beer instead of Dean going to bed alone, you go with him,” she bumps into his side.

He hangs his head with a slight blush, “I feel slightly ridiculous. I’m an ancient celestial being reduced to asking human dating advice.”

“We all need it sometimes.”

“You feel that it would be too much to do something bigger than usual this year?”

“Cas if you wanna do some grand gesture, go for it. It’s up to you guys. It just kind of depends on the couple. Within a month Sam and I were practically living together and saying ‘I love you’. 

After a couple more weeks we took our first vacation together and then he met my parents. Those are big things in relationships and happen at all different times for different people. It just felt right for us. Looking back I know my parents would have freaked at how fast we were going though.”

“I thought your parents liked Sam,” he probes confusedly.

“Oh they did. They loved him. I’m pretty sure they even knew he was my one, but they didn’t know the full extent of our relationship. They knew we were serious, thus why they were meeting him, but my dad, a prude by no means either, would have thrown a fit if he knew Sam and I were living together, that we were at a level most couples are at after almost a year, if not longer.”

“I see. So you regret it?”

“No. Even with everything that happened, no. I loved him then, I grew to be strong enough to live without him, learned I could have a different kind of love, and then found him again and love him even more. But you don’t need to measure your love against anyone else’s. Sam and I crashed into each other so hard and fast our debris fell into orbit around each other. As the years passed those pieces knitted back together and our gravities pulled us back together too,” she stops as she sees a smile playing on Cas’s lips. “Yeah I know. I get all deep and sappy when I talk about love and Sam.”

“No. I mean, yes you do. But it’s quite beautiful, and I like that description very much. It does suit the two of you accurately. I find I’m interested in how you would describe Dean and I?”

She leans back on her palms, “hmm, well from what I know, I’d say you and Dean are like two anchors that got tangled up and refused to let go. Both being pulled with equal force in opposite directions but neither willing to let go of the other. Anchors are meant to stabilize, and that’s what you two do for each other. Like yin and yang. Newton’s third law; equal and opposite reactions but on an infinity loop,” she nods her head seemingly proud with the analogy.

“For ten years? I think our lines would’ve broken by then.”

“Nah. Because each time you fought, or you were pulled apart, you know what the reaction to that action was? Your lines would be pulled back together, twining into one stronger line. You just had really long lines apparently and it took a while,” she winks.

He laughs at her attempt at an explanation, “thank you Alexa. That oddly does seem similar to us. Always trying to pull out of the knot to protect the other, but ending up coming back together,” he enjoys thinking about the image a little longer.

They sit in silence for a moment before she thinks of something, “hey Cas, is there like angel equivalents to human relationship statuses? Like dating, engaged, married?”

He stares into nowhere for a minute before he licks his lips and wipes his hands on his thighs, “Not in terms of the human relationships, and because we don’t have forms, our mating is a bit different. There isn’t really dating or marriage.”

“So if mating’s not marriage, then what is it?” He gives her a pointed look. “Oh. So with a human?”

“Obviously a human and angel can mate in human form, thus the birth of nephilim. As far as the bond of angel mating, it’s different. When an angel touches a bare soul, it is very powerful, there is a certain ‘brand’ put on that soul. The true bond between a human and angel, would be Grace and Soul bonding in a specific ritual. Usually it’s not meant for romantic intentions though.”

“But there’s an actual way for it to happen? Wait, you touched Dean’s soul in Hell, so he, you branded him?” she raises a brow.

“Ah, yes, but it was not the claiming of property kind of brand. Our bond has strengthened since becoming a couple,” his brow scrunches in thought and he folds his hands between his knees.

“The books don’t really go over Angel dating,” she gets his attention.

“I suppose they don’t,” he laughs in agreement.

“I wonder though, you said it’s gotten stronger? Since you already had a strong bond before, could it be organically bonding each time you, ah, mate in the human way?”

“I don’t think it could, but, our bond never grew this strong before, even the longer we knew each other, I suppose,” he drifts off.

“What exactly is this ritual? You said it wasn’t meant for marriage, so not exactly vows.”

“It’s um, it’s more of a protection incantation; binding a charge to their protector.”

“And if that charge is just as much of a protector?”

Cas contemplates this for a few minutes. She sees the spark of a plan shine in his eyes before he turns to Alexa, “so what are the stages for celestial relationships?”

“Smooth subject change, angel. But wouldn’t that be the same as angels?”

“Touche.”

She laughs but still answers, “Sam and I have our own, it’s more complicated than normal humans.” She shakes her head, “dating, living together, presumed dead, awkward exes, living together, friends, then back to dating, and engaged.”

“You forgot soulmates.”

“Oh yeah, that too,” she laughs then notices his grin has turned into a forlorn look. “What is it?”

“Dean’s human. When he, I know the Winchesters are not good at staying dead, but when he does, or I, even our bond won’t” he can’t seem to focus on anything, “I won’t,” he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders.

She’s hit with deja vu of watching her boys around the table, “I’m not sure why, but I have faith that we’ll be together.”

“We?” She shrugs and a few moments pass in silence before he stands, “excuse me,” he says and heads to the door, “it seems Sam and Dean are back and I have some plans to make. May I ask for your help if need be?”

“Absolutely! Go raise- hey I just thought of something funny! You rose Dean from perdition so you rose your anchor! Sail away my feathery friend.”

He hangs his head with a slight shake and smiles before calling out, “Sam! Come get your moon!” He nods to Alexa who lays back on the floor and smiles up at him as Sam yells back and asks him what he’s talking about from down the hall.


End file.
